A Pure Heart In Hell?
by ChloeB18
Summary: Adara lost her parents at 12 years old. She had been by herself, living a dreadfully lonely life, for years. Now, at 21, the pure hearted beauty who had never even seen a man other than her father was going to be taken by Perceus...to be Hades' new Queen of the Underworld. But with a vengeful former Queen, lurking around in her ghost form, not everything was going to be pleasant.
1. A Pure Quest

A Pure Heart In Hell

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Adara.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**Tartarus**_

The home of Hades, ruler of the Underworld.

Forever alone, Hades has only looked upon anyone that has entered his domain to rot in disgust, for they belonged there for their unforgivable sins.

He decided that loneliness wasn't all he wanted anymore, that the tortured cries of his eternal dwellers wasn't going to make him feel a certain fire he hadn't felt within the century. He knew exactly what he needed.

"Rise. Demigod son of Zeus." the voice of Hades sounded in the disturbing silence of Tartarus.

Perceus, the son of Zeus and a living demigod, didn't know how he had managed to get himself captured and held in Tartarus, but here he was. Forced on his knees, and looking up at the cruel Hades. "What do you want?" he coughed.

"I have a task for you Perseus, one that you must fulfill for me." Hades said plainly.

Perseus was silent as he looked up at Hades as the dark God continued. "I require a Queen. I will give you one month to fetch me the purest soul you can find in your world, bring her down here, and let me observe her. If she meets my standards then I will let you live in peace. If not, you will keep looking until you have found my rightful Queen to lead beside me. I expect to see you a lot more than I would care to, because I certainly know you will not be getting it right on the first try."

"And if I refuse such a task?" Perseus dared to ask as he looked into the eyes of the ruler of the dead. "Are you really that unintelligent not to know the consequences of refusing me?" Hades asked dryly. "Well with your many mood swings, Hades, one never knows." Perseus said smartly before earning a hand to his throat. "If you refuse, I will turn your world into a dead nothingness. I will take everything you hold dear from you." Hades all but growled at his victim. Perseus gave in. "I shall perform this task you have requested of me."

Hades released the grip from his throat. "And every time you fail me, you will have one more thing taken from you." he said, and before Perceus could argue he was somehow thrown into the light of Earth.

He gasped heavily as he breathed in the fresh air. "I'll start tomorrow." he said as he stood up and as soon as he did the ground started to rumble. "Alright, I'll start today." he said and the rumbling then ceased. "Piss-ant." He grumbled. The ground rumbled once again, just a tad heavier this time. "ALL RIGHT!" He screamed. "I'm sorry!"

The ground once again ceased it's rumbling and everything was still for a few minutes as Perseus sighed heavily as he walked into his village.

_**One Month Later...**_

"Wrong again, demigod." Hades said when he had finished his day with his latest potential Queen. "It has been exactly one month and you still have not found me my Queen. I will give you but one more chance and if you fail me once again I will take the very last thing that is dear to you. Your freedom." Hades said, demanding and darkly.

He glared at the demigod and slammed his staff into the ground, flinging Perseus back to Earth, not caring where he landed.

"Dear gods of the elements, in heaven and on Earth, please help to bring this world to peace and fairness. None of this cruelty in the world is neccessary, and I believe if it continues there will be no Earth left for you to rule. I pray of you all to please bring this world to rightful peace." Perseus heard the prayer of a woman as he looked over where the voice was coming from as he saw a woman on her knees in front of a waterfall as she finished her prayer and ran her hands through the water peacefully. She sighed in content as she looked into the water, not realizing that he was there.

Perseus soon came to stand by a tree and instantly was mesmorized by this woman. Her hair was the color of the Earth and her skin soft and fair. If this woman wasn't the epitome of innocence and purity, he didn't know if there ever was.

She had to be his only hope. His one chance. He didn't want to sacrifice any woman to Hades, but he couldn't stand losing everything. He lost his family and the only other thing he had left to cling on to was his freedom. He finally got his barings as he walked over to the maiden.

A small twig had made a snap as he stepped towards her and the woman gasped when she saw him as she scrambled to her feet, and made sure to keep herself as covered as she could in his presence.

Soon Perseus realized and instantly turned his back to her. "My sincerest apologies, my lady." He said rather quickly. "If you please, dress yourself so that I may speak with you?"

"Could you please go behind the tree over there? I'd feel more content." she said. "Of course, my lady." He said as he quickly ducked behind the tree. "Oh God, Hades will kill me."

He heard scrambling from the waterfall before he heard her voice that was as soft as a feather. "Alright..." she said as she tried to make sure every inch of her was covered. "I apologize again, my lady." He said politely. She nodded. "You would like to speak with me?' she asked as she kept her eyes on the ground, obviously very shy as she tried to stay as far away from him as she could.

"I..." Perseus couldn't bring himself to say it, but he had to.

"I haven't caused anyone any harm, have I?" she asked as she looked up at him a bit. "Oh no, no, my lady, no. I," he sighed heavily. "I need you to come with me." he said. "I'm sorry, but if I don't deliver someone with the purest soul to Hades, he will take my freedom from me."

And it was at that information that the girl froze as she noticably trembled as she looked at Perseus. "Hades? The ruler of the Underworld? What does he need with a pure soul?" she asked and it was very easy to tell she was frightened as not only she trembled but her voice did as well. "He wants to have a Queen." he said.

"I couldn't possibly bare the idea of someone losing his or her freedom." she said softly as she looked at the ground before she looked up at him. "I will go with you." she said.

Perseus wanted to convince her not to, but he couldn't stop himself. He held out his hand to her, which she took, and he lead her away.

_**Tartarus**_

"Is it freedom or no freedom?" Hades asked smartly as he looked upon the lone demigod before a female, just an inch shorter than he, stepped next to Perseus, as her head was looking down at the ground before she stopped and slowly her head rose to look at him, and he could see the instant fear in her soft face.

When he saw her, he instantly was overcome by the purity of her soul. He sensed it radiating from every inch of her. Then he truly saw her face.

Eyes as blue as the brightest day, hair that resembled the ground of Earth, and a pure face so soft and full of innocence, it made him feel that fire that he had been missing, but there was something different about this fire. He didn't feel any rage, any hate, or any anger. All he knew was that he needed this woman to be his Queen. He needed to give her the world.

"You have done well, demigod...finally. Seems you are reliable after all, even though it takes some time first." Hades said. "Good. Are you done stealing from me now, has it given you your fill?" Perseus asked smartly.

Hades only reply was blasting him back to Earth, but it instantly frightened the woman, making her jump back. Hades almost instantly regretted his harsh actions.

Her eyes closed tightly as her face looked towards the ground as she was still noticably trembling in fear. She was truly the purest soul the Earth had ever seen.

Hades stood from his throne and walked towards the woman. "You don't need to be afraid." He spoke softly to her.

She slowly looked up at him, her eyes opening after a minute of hesitation as she was lost for words. She was standing before the darkest of the Gods and she had been the kindest and most gentle person, so she would never have to face him. And now she figured that she was most likely going to be forced to stay here in Tartarus, a place she always heard about and feared greatly.

He slowly reached out his hand to caress the soft skin of her cheek. Her eyes closed as she flinched softly.

"Why am I here? I don't fully understand." she said so softly that he almost didn't hear her. "I sent Perseus out into the world to find me the purest soul, for my Queen. I want someone for a companion." he said. "Why not have him find the darkest soul?" she asked, trying to be brave. "Because I didn't want someone corrupt and vile. People like that are only interested in one thing. Whilst someone like you..." She gasped softly and his gentle touch. "Someone like you, is far more precious."

"I'm not sure if I'm right for this. I don't know how to be a Queen, I don't know how to do much of anything." she said timidly and that only made Hades' mood intensify. His thumb gently caressed away her silent tear that fell down her face.

"Do I have any right to refuse?" she asked as her eyes closed a little tighter. "I wish that you would not." he said. "I'm not sure if I can say yes..." she trailed off.

_Please do not let her refuse., _He silently thought. "I can give you everything and anything you can ask for." Hades said. "Anything you want, my dearest."

She looked up into his eyes, imagining them to be red and cruel as she had heard of, but was instantly mesmerized by the light blue orbs that met her own.

His hand traveled down, his fingers tracing her jaw line. His eyes were soft as he gazed over her. He then took her by the hand and lead her away.

He walked her through the halls that were dark before he walked past as the hall lit with torches with his new Queen, who he had yet to learn the name of.

"May I have the priviledge of knowing your name?" He asked her softly, not wanting to frighten her more than she already was. A behavior that was not of his normal.

"Adara." she said, not hiding her shyness. "Do you have any family?" he asked. "No. My parents both died when I was twelve." she said softly as she tried to blink back a few tears. He turned his head to look upon her face once again. _Such innocence., _He thought as he watched her tears fall.

She hesitated before she asked. "Where are we going?"

"I am taking you to where you shall be staying. It is far more comfortable there." He said before a brief moment of silence enveloped them. "Other than your father...have you ever lived with another man?" he asked. "No." she said softly. "I've been by myself since I lost my parents. The only thing I can really do is take care of myself." she said. "It is a worthy skill." he said and she couldn't help but agree as she nodded slightly.

The two arrived at a door which Hades opened. Inside the room was a beautiful bedroom with a canopy bed, and so much more. A bedroom fit for a queen. Adara was in shock as she walked inside. "Will it suffice, my lady?" he asked. "Oh...of course it will." she said breathlessly. "I want nothing more than for you to feel at home here." Hades said truthfully as he watched her inspect the room.

She turned back to him with a small smile on her face. "Thank you for being so generous, giving me a room of my own. I believe I will need some time to think though about...everything." she said truthfully. "I understand." He walked over to her, took her hand and placed his lips upon it. And then did the same to her forehead. Her smile grew a little more as she turned her head shyly. Hades then turned and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. _What has she done to me?, _he thought. He didn't behave like himself at all. it confused him greatly.

He ran a hand through his hair as he walked down to the end of the hall where his room was as he entered. _Her innocence...her pureness...it's contagious, or miracle-working. But she's exactly what I wanted. Exactly what I envisioned., _he thought as he sat on his own bed.

He couldn't bare the thought of her leaving now that he had her. _She has to stay., _he thought._ I can not lose this woman. I can not lose Adara._

_I must give her the world if that's what it takes, but I can not bear the thought of her leaving., _he thought.

And he would do so, he would give her the moon, the sun...the universe.

_**The Next Morning...**_

Thoughts of Adara could not leave Hades mind as he had to know her answer, it plagued him all through the night as he couldn't sleep at all. Finally, he couldn't bare it any longer as he walked out of his room and started to walk down the hall to Adara's bedroom.

As quiet as a ghost he walked inside, only to find her still asleep. Her hair was spread out, curling around her head like an angel's halo. The blankets covered her from her chest down almost like a dress of silk.

He noticed how she laid slightly on her side while still being almost on her back as she slept with such a peaceful face, it made him want to show humane feelings and cry at the beauty of it, but he kept his composure as he leaned against the doorway, watching his precious Queen sleep.

But he knew he couldn't stay long. He didn't want to frighten her. As he turned to close the door, he cast one last glance at Adara. _Sleep, my queen. Sleep well, and sleep peacefully._, he thought as he looked upon her face before he closed the door and walked out towards where his throne was.

After about an hour had passed since Hades left her room, Adara woke as she opened her eyes and saw the plush bed she was on as she looked around the room.

_It wasn't a strange dream..., _she thought as she sat up in bed. _Now I have to figure out what to do..._

There was a soft glowing coming from the small room connected to hers. She wrapped her toga wrap around her body as she got out of bed. Inside the small room was a clear spring for bathing.

She smiled as the spring reminded her of her favorite waterfall she would use for bathing. She looked cautiously around as she slowly removed her toga before stepping into the spring.

Adara was surprised at how warm the water was. It felt good and it calmed her. She sighed in content as she rested her head back as she enjoyed the water. She sighed heavily and took a breath before going under the water.

When she came back up she smiled softly as she opened her eyes and as soon as she did, there was a dark gray mist in the shape of a woman gliding towards her at top speed as she screamed and ducked underneath the water before she got up and got out of the spring as she wrapped her toga around her, frozen in fear as she looked at where the dark gray mist was disappearing.

But her scream had been louder than she had expexted. It had reached Hades ears, causing his heart to pang against his chest painfully.

She shook as she dressed back in her wrap as she made sure she was completely covered before she couldn't help but run out of the room and into her bedroom again, she wasn't sure where Hades was and she didn't feel comfortable trying to wander around for him, not wanting any other souls coming after her again as she paced shakily in her room.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and in ran the Dark clothed God himself.

She stopped pacing immediately as she looked right at him. "There was a dark...soul or presence in there..." she said timidly as she looked towards the bathing room. He walked past her to inspect the bathing room. Allowing Adara to quickly dress herself. She could help but shake as she stood there, waiting for him to return.

She heard him mutter, sounding annoyed, "Persephone."

She looked at him, but didn't want to question him about who he was talking about...or possibly talking to. Some minutes later, Hades emerged with a look of annoyance on his face, but the pain was imminent in his eyes.

"Is...everything alright?" she asked softly. His eyes looked at her. "Yes," he said softly. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. "I think so." she said softly.

Hades knelt before her as she sat on her bed. "You are trembling." he took her hands into his. "That honestly terrified me. I've never had an encounter like that before." she said quietly as she looked down at him, her eyes innocent and still with a tint of fear in them from her experience, but he could see a sweet small smile coming out slowly as she gently started to hold his hands in hers as well.

"I am sorry for that. Sometimes the souls get free and wander." He kissed her hands. "If it will put you at ease." He turned his head to the door and whistled a sharp haunting tune. She heard the sound of heavy trotting coming closer. Her eyes widened as she looked up where the trotting sound was coming from.

A figure of a large black dog came into her room. The dog was massive and stocky. It had reflective silvery eyes and its body was covered in thick wild fur. She looked from the dog to Hades.

"This is Abaddon." He said as he lovingly caressed the massive dog's head. "He is one of the many children of the great Cerberus. One of my beloved Hellhounds."

"I see." she said, her voice barely above a whisper as she looked upon the hellhound. "He shall stay by your side. He will watch over you." Hades looked back into Adara's eyes. He took her hand and placed it on Abaddon's head. "He will not harm you." Abaddon moaned softly as she stroked his head. Feeling his rough yet soft fur on her hand.

She smiled as she petted the dog's head before she looked back into Hades' eyes, for some unknown reason to her, she wasn't able to look away from him. His eyes were so soft, and so blue, they were a welcoming sight. Now that she took a good look at him he really was rather handsome for a Dark God that was rumored to be vicious and cruel, but to her he was anything but.

His hand brushed hers as he continued to pet Abaddon's head. It sent a tingling sensation through him. _Damn you, Persephone., _He thought back to what had happened. _Why can't you just leave me be? I have repented long enough._

Her hand touched his again only this time he almost smiled. "May I ask who that was that came after me?" she asked. She saw him hesitate and his eyes drifted away from hers.

"I understand if you would rather not talk about it." she said quietly. "Perhaps later...just not now." _What is wrong with me?! Why have I become so soft?, _He thought as he looked into her eyes and he found his answer. _That's why._

"I understand." she said again as she looked upon him. She felt a want to touch his face, but she was too shy and timid still to do so. Abaddon jumped up onto the bed and laid beside Adara. "I must warn you about my Hellhounds. When what they protect is threatened, or if they feel that it is being threatened. They shall change into a more frightning figure, but know that Abaddon will never harm you."

She looked over at the dog that was now nuzzling her leg as she nodded at Hades as her hand rested and rubbed the head of Abaddon.

_So much like a gentle child she is., _Hades thought as he watched the two.

Abaddon had then rested his head comfortably on Adara's leg as his eyes drooped before they shut from her gentle stroking.

"I must leave now," He said softly. "I shall return once I have attended to some business." He took her hand and kissed it, and then kissed her forehead as he stood.

She smiled a little more at him. For some reason, his kiss on her forehead always seemed to comfort her, and she wondered why he did it, but decided to keep that question for another time when he had more time. "Thank you." she said as she watched him walk towards her door.

He turned to look at her, his eyes glittering in the light as he gave her a bow before he left.

She couldn't help but smile a little bigger when he had closed her door as she was starting to lose some of her fear of him. "He's not so bad is he?" She asked the dog who groaned making her laugh.

Hades stormed down the long stone halls of Tartarus. Down flights of stone steps and curving halls till he reached the dwelling of the lost souls. The river Styx. The souls were floating around murmuring as they did. Some souls that dwelled here passed on into the true afterlife. While others remained.

Ones who were too heartbroken or scorned, pained or filled with hatred.

"PERSEPHONE!" Hades shouted in anger as he banged his staff on the ground just as angrily.

A dark gray mist gathered in front of him, soon taking the form of a woman.

Hades' blue eyes turned red as soon as he saw the form of his former wife and Queen in front of him.

"Why?" He asked her immediately, his voice demanding and harsh. "Why?" she repeated smartly as she floated around him. "Your fury is directed at me and ONLY me. Adara has done nothing to earn your anger." he said. "How wrong you are, dear. How very wrong." she said while she floated back to face him, her face contorted in fury and rage. "She deserves every ounce of my anger."

"Why? What has she done to you to deserve it?! TELL ME WHY!" He yelled, his voice, attitude, and body language becoming more for what he as a God was known for. "She stole the life that was meant to be MINE! More importantly she stole you, my husband, from me!" she screamed at him.

"SHE DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING FROM YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT COST YOURSELF YOUR OWN LIFE!" Hades yelled. "You became greedy of the power I possessed. It changed you, Persephone."

"And you want to risk that all over again, dearest?" she asked, tauntingly, as she started to circle him again. "I was no different than her when you forced me down here." she said in his ear when she stopped behind him for the moment. "This time is different. I will use no trickery to keep her here as I did you." Hades glared at the ghost. "Have I not repented enough? Have I not done enough?! After your death I spent centuries alone. Nearly dying of the heartache I suffered. HAVE I NOT REPENTED ENOUGH?! YET YOU STILL TORTURE ME!" The stone walls around them began to rumble as Hades began losing his temper.

"I TORTURE YOU BECAUSE YOU DESERVED IT. But now you've gone and truly made me angry. I've got more, um, _connections_, if you will, in my own afterlife that I can make your new Queen's life a living hell that she will not only refuse you, but reject you, for she will think that you did everything to her that I will do." she said with that evil and dark smirk of hers. Hades's face twisted into a vile and evil contortion of emotions. His hand shot out into Persephone's chest. She cried out as Hades held a glowling ball. "You forget, Persephone, that I have the power to destroy your soul. You will never see heaven, nor hell. You will become nothing. You will fade away as though you never even existed."

"I know you better than you know yourself, Hades. You would never destroy me. You still love me too much, but not enough to bring me back to rule by your side once again. You're far too much of a cowardly God to do that task..." she trailed off as another evil smirk appeared on her face. "I just wonder...if your new dear Queen would be enough. That is, if something terrible enough happened to her... I'm sure I could arrange something gruesome." she said with a smile that was the epitome of evil and cruelness.

Hades eyes faded from red to black. "If you ever come near her again, I will destroy you. Love or not!" He removed his hand and sent a blast of energy at the ghost. Persephone went flying back into the wall. "Don't test me, Persephone. When I lose my temper you forget what I am capable of." Hades turned and walked out of the well of souls.

Adara became frightened as the walls around her began to shake. She held onto Abaddon till the walls stopped shaking. "What on earth?" She said softly to herself. Abaddon looked around as he saw the walls shaking, but he didn't feel a radiating threat as he nuzzled Adara's arm to try and assure her that everything was fine. When it all stopped, he settled back onto her lap.

"GAAAAHHH!" They heard a raging battle cry followed by an explosion. It echoed through the halls of Tartarus.

She jumped and a small yelp escaped her as she held on to Abaddon again, starting to become very terrified.

_Maybe you shouldn't stay here., _foreign thoughts came through her head that sounded nothing like her own. _Refuse him. He'll never be anything but cruel._

Adara was truly frightened by the thoughts surrounding her head as she dug her head into Abaddon's back, where he then felt the threat that was overcoming Adara.

Abaddon jumped off of the bed and gave her a look as though he was saying 'Follow me.' She did and he led her down the halls to an empty room that was nothing but rocks and boulders. There sitting amungst the rubble was Hades. His head was resting on his hands. His staff lay beside him and he did not move as he tried to calm himself.

Abaddon looked back at her as if to say 'Stay here' before he walked up to his master as Adara looked on at Hades, wanting to comfort him in his time of clear frustration and anger and she heard another thought roam through her mind._ It's all your fault. You've done this to him., _her thoughts taunted her.

She shook her head trying to get rid of the voice. "Abaddon," She heard Hades voice say softly as his hand reached out to caress the hound's head. He sighed. "What am I to do?" Abaddon nuzzled his master's hand in a way to tell him of the impending threat as he always did whenever there was a need to. "What is it, my friend? What has you troubled?" He asked the hound, now slightly on edge. He growled and nudged his master to tell him of the threat that he was feeling was causing Adara much pain as her foreign thoughts started to make her head ache unbearably, but she kept quiet as she watched the two.

But it soon became too much to bear, she hissed loudly in pain and her hands held her head. This, caught Hades's immediate attention. She looked down at the ground as her eyes closed tightly as the cruel thoughts were too much for her kind and pure mind.

She felt a pair of hands on her arms as her knees gave out. "Adara?!"

She couldn't think, she could barely breathe as the pain in her head became so much for her that the last cruel thought she heard was simply._ Die Adara., _before she passed out from the pain, a limp figure in Hades arms.

"ADARA!" Hades cried out as he held the limp woman in his arms. "No," he whispered as he tried to awaken her. She was completely motionless as her face was peacefully blank.

He felt his temper flaring once again. "Damn you, Persephone." He growled as the walls began to shake once again.

He cradled her as he picked her up in his arms and carried her towards her room as he carefully laid her down on her bed. "Keep her safe, Abaddon." he said to the hound that had followed him as Abaddon obediently stayed and watched over the innocent woman laying on her bed, still not breathing, not moving an inch.

Hades returned to the room and banged his staff, shooting himself to Olympus. "ZEUS!" He cried out instantly, catching his younger brother's attention.

"Hades?" Zeus asked as he turned to his brother. "You, this is all your fault! You were the one who told me to end Persephone's life! And now she is hellbent on killing Adara!" Hades stormed up to her brother. "I did what you asked of me brother, and now Persephone is set on destroying an innocent woman because of you!"

"Brother, you were always fighting with Persephone. You had a terrible battle with her, you had to end her because it was the right thing to do. I know it left you alone, but did you ever think of why I had you kill her? You never even asked. You were so angry with her that you instantly went back to Tartarus to destroy her. Let's face it, brother, you didn't love her. And I've seen what you had Perseus do and what you received because of his work. That, my brother, was a wise decision." Zeus said.

"And now Persephone wants her dead because she believes that Adara has taken away what is hers. She will destroy me by taking away every ounce of happiness that I may ever get. Brother, you must help me! Have I not repented and suffered enough?!" Hades yelled to his younger brother. The thought of being alone again frightened the God of the Underworld to his very core.

"Dear brother, I know you thought you loved Persephone, but you must understand that you did not. You were so alone for so long and when you found her and had her come to the Underworld, you lusted her. You can not mistake love with lust, it does no good. Now Adara however, she is much different to you, isn't she?" Zeus asked of his brother. "Yes, she is. Please brother help me." Hades begged. "I don't want to lose her now."

"And you should know it's because she's much different. She didn't climb right into bed with you, she has her own room seperate from your own. It is because you truly love her. Since the moment her eyes looked into yours, you have loved her. She is the first you have ever loved, brother. And for that I will help you, by giving you a piece of information you should know about." Zeus said.

"Tell me brother." Hades demanded softly.

"It is the reason I had you kill Persephone. She was very greedy, as you know, by the end of your relationship. So greedy she came to me asking for permission to reign over her own world, she said she would create everything herself, and I refused her. So, in her anger, she figured the next best thing would be to consult with the others and plot a plan to take you down...and strip you of a very big portion of your powers, leaving you with only enough to barely survive. And when she held your powers she was planning to destroy you and your soul so she would be the only one to rule over the Underworld." Zeus said gravely.

Hades felt a tremble of fear course through his body. His eyes widened slightly at his brother's words.

"Thankfully I heard of her plan and I put an immediate stop to it by having you kill her." he said. "Why did you keep this from me?" Hades said painfully as he stood there. "Because you never asked me. I tried to tell you, but you were always concerned with other matters." Zeus explained. Hades' head fell as his knees hit the ground. "I am a fool."

"I have to agree." Zeus said. "But now is not the time for confessions, it is time to save your Queen. After so long you have found her. She is the one you are meant to be with, brother. Do you know what has happened to her?" he asked as he tried to help his brother stand. "She was in pain, and she fell limp in my arms as she stopped breathing." Hades stood, his breathing quickened. "How do we save her brother?!"

"I'll need to see her to see how bad the damage is." Zeus said.

With a bang of Hades' staff, they were back in the confines of Tartarus as he led his brother towards Adara's room. "Lay one hand on her in the smallest of inappropriate of manners and I will kill you." Hades threatened as they ran into the room.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that with you right in the room." he said with a smirk before he looked upon Adara's sleeping pale face. "Did her pain come from anywhere? What do you think happened?" Zeus asked. "She was holding her head before she fainted." Hades said.

Zeus put his hand on Adara's forehead before he looked at his brother. "Persephone penetrated her thoughts. I believe the only way to wake her up is to extract Persephone from her thoughts, but I'm not sure how we would do that." he said.

"Let me see if I can extract her thoughts the way I command Persephone to me." Hades said before he channeled all of his anger as he banged his stick down hard, making everything in Tartarus shake as he bellowed. "PERSEPHONE!"

Adara gasped loudly as she took in a deep breath of air. A grey mist was then snatched from her mind. Persephone's ghostly form flung to the floor at Hades' feet.

Hades cautiously looked at his brother before he clutched into Persephone's chest as he transported the two to the well of souls as he shouted at his ghostly ex-wife. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LAY A HAND ON HER!"

"I didn't, dear, all I did was invade her pretty little mind. You have no idea how boring a pure woman's mind is, I had to make it a little exciting." she said dryly. He smalled his hand into her chest again, squeezing at the glowling ball of light as he slammed her into the wall. "I LET YOUR SOUL LIVE OUT OF GUILT! BUT I WAS OBVIOUSLY A FOOL TO HAVE BELIEVED YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN GRANTED MERCY!"

"Darling Hades, you won't kill me. I'm your precious Persephone, and I always will be. So get rid of the child and let the woman back in." she said, trying to turn her seductive ways on him. "That CHILD as you call her is far more precious to me now than you ever were. I only lusted after you. I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Adara's eyes slowly opened at those words, even when he wasn't near. "I WILL NOT BE REPLACED!" Persephone yelled in absolute fiery rage.

"You replaced yourself in my heart the moment you betrayed me because of who you are now! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY PERSEPHONE! YOU ARE A VILE GREEDY SOUL WHO ONLY WANTED POWER!" he yelled.

Persephone looked at him, feigning hurt, as she looked at him, trying to guilt him once again. "Hades, I have never done that. Why would I do that? You were my only love." she said. "You only wanted my power. You were consumed by greed." Hades' eyes turned from red to black once more. "You never loved me. It was all a game to you."

"I did not want any of your power. I only wanted to be your loyal queen and lover." she said. "Even now you lie! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING I HAD!" Hades screamed, making the walls of Tartarus rumble. "I did EVERYTHING for you!"

"Except for to let me rule by your side and give me my own source of powers. All I wanted was to have you, power, and possibly your heirs." she said. "No one could have given you powers without consequence! You would not have survived the powers I, or any of the other Gods, possess! I gave you immortality. WAS THAT NOT ENOUGH! You would have stayed by my side for all eternity!" he yelled.

"Let me go, I can't even look in your lying face. I did everything for you too, you know. Now I want nothing but to be left alone by you!" she yelled. "THEN LEAVE ME BE!" He shouted, blasting her away from him, and with a loud bang he had returned back to the hallway of his Tartarus palace.

Adara couldn't believe she had heard the words that had came from Hades. She wanted to ask him about it later and didn't realize that Hades's brother Zeus was on the opposite side of her bed as she rested slightly on her side before she opened her eyes whenever her door was opening as Hades stepped in.

"You have done all that you could, Hades." Zeus said softly, still believing Adara to be asleep.

Adara's eyes opened completely when she heard the new voice in the room. She saw the white clad God walk over to Hades. She looked down and sighed quietly in relief to find that her clothes were still on the way they were before, covering every inch of her.

She listened as the two exchanged words before Zeus left. "Adara?" She heard Hades' voice calling to her. She opened her eyes as she smiled at him, her fear of him was starting to melt away when she heard him confess his love for her.

He walked over and instantly knelt by her bedside.

"I'm feeling much better now, but I don't understand what happened to me." she said. "Persephone invaded your mind." He said softly. "I am so sorry she has done this to you."

"What did I do to her to deserve a punishment like that?" she asked innocently as she looked right into Hades' eyes. "You have done nothing. It is I that is the source of her anger. Yet she has sought you out to harm me." Hades bowed his head, not looking her in the eyes. He, the once feared and evil God of the Underworld, was now ashamed and afraid.

She looked down at him. "I...I heard what you said to her." she said softly. His head snapped up and stared into her eyes. She saw fear and hope in his enchanting blue eyes. She smiled. "And I believe I have an answer for you." she said. Hades took her hands in his as he looked down, somewhat fearful if her answer was rejection. He looked back up into her eyes. "You...would stay with me of your own free will?"

"Yes, I would." she said with a smile as she looked into his eyes. His hand touched her face before kissing her forehead, her cheek, and then her hands. "I will give you everything you could ever want." Hades said softly. "You will never want for anything. You will be safe here." And he would do all that he said and more, just to make _his_ Adara happy.


	2. Getting Close

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Adara.

Thanks to my PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**Several Days Later...**_

Adara had awakened with Abaddon by her bedside. For the first time in years she had a restful sleep. She smiled to herself as she looked around the room, remembering again where she was. Softly, she pulled back the covers and went to bathe. She relished the feeling of the warm water in the spring.

As she bathed comfortably, she wondered what she would do in Tartarus today.

She looked and saw Abaddon sitting by the edge of the bathing pool. His ears alert as always. She smiled as she rubbed behind his ears. He leaned into her touch and made some noises as she rubbed his ears. She giggled as she heard his noises before she finished bathing and looked over at him. "Ok, Abaddon, I need to get dressed." she said as she sat in the bath, relaxing, as she looked over at her companion.

Abaddon trotted off and out of her bedroom, standing guard at the door as Adara wrapped a drape around her body as she got out. She looked into the bedroom as she took one of the toga wraps that Hades had gotten for her before she went back into the bathing room to dress.

The dress and the toga were a dark green. It made her skin seem paler than it was, and she kind of liked it. She smiled as she looked down at her clothes before she walked back into her bedroom and opened the door where Abaddon was standing guard at her door as she smiled at him.

She sat back down on the bed and began to ponder. As she was thinking, Abaddon came and nudged her leg and she smiled at him as she petted him before she looked up at the doorway as she smiled at Hades as she stood up and walked over to him.

"Hello." she said with a smile. He offered her a bow before a soft smile. She smiled as she decided to start building her relationship with him a little more. "How are you feeling today?" she asked. "I am well." He said as he looked upon her. _I am glad she is no longer afraid of me., _he thought.

She smiled at him before Abaddon got in between them and nudged each of their legs.

Adara giggled and gave the hound a pat on the head. "You have spoiled him." Hades said as he looked at the once fearsome hellhound, now turned lap dog. "He follows me everywhere, I can't help it." she said as she laughed softly, and the sound of it sounded like a beautiful bell.

"I have something I wish to show you." Hades held out his arm for her. She smiled at him as she held his arm and Abaddon started to follow the two. He lead her along the stone hall. "I know you have missed the outside world." he said. "Yes, I have." she said. "I do miss nature like the flowers and the trees."

"I had something created for you by the help of some of my brothers and sisters, much to my dismay." he said. "Why is it you don't like your siblings but you feel the need to have a Queen?" she asked as they walked along. "My siblings and I have never really gotten along. And a queen, well that gives me the type of companionship a sibling never could." he said. She smiled. "I would've loved to have siblings. Even if it was only one." she said. "Perhaps now you will. I know Aphrodite will want to get her hands on you, for sure." Hades, actually chuckled softly at the thought. She smiled as she laughed softly again, that beautiful bell-like sound coming from her once again.

_She could kill a man with that laugh., _he thought.

Adara smiled as she looked at him from the corner of her eye as she boldly reached to take his hand in hers as they walked. She saw him flinch slightly as she laced her fingers with his. After a moment his fingers did the same.

His hand tingled at the feeling. _What is this?, _he thought. He never felt this with Persephone.

She smiled as she gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "And...here we are." He said as he banged his staff on the ground in front of a rock wall. As the stones moved away, she gasped at what she saw. "Oh my..." she trailed off as a bright smile broke out on her face.

There was a replica of a meadow with flowers and trees even a waterfall and a stream. There was even a mock sun radiating soft rays of light.

"This looks exactly like the place where Perseus found me." she said as she walked towards the meadow. "I know." Hades said softly as he looked at her face. It made his heart beat rapidly at the happiness that was radiating from her. She smiled back at him before she impulsively kissed his cheek before she took a step back. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what came over me..." she trailed off.

"It's quite alright." He said, quickly earning a smile from Adara before she ran through the meadow. Hades touched his cheek, it still tingled from the contact he had just recieved. She then sat down as she smelled the flowers and looked up at the beautiful tree.

Hades touched his chest, his heart was fluttering wildly. _Zeus...was right., _he thought.

He watched as she admired the entire area before she sighed happily and pulled her dress up a bit as she sat down by the medow and put her legs in the water as she held her dress and wrap next to her.

_Such beauty..., _he thought.

She looked over at him as she smiled and it seemed as if the mock sun seemed to shine brighter when she smiled at him. "This is so incredible. I can't thank you enough, Hades." she said and he realized that was the very first time she had said his name. It made his heart flutter wildly at the sound of his name coming from her lips.

She smiled and laid down against the grass as she looked around at the scenery. _How beautiful. And he did it for me., _she thought blissfully.

For the first time in his life, Hades didn't know what to do. Adara then looked over at him with a smile as she sat up and stepped out of the meadow. His eyes locked onto her as she made her way back up to him.

She smiled at him as she felt nothing but confidence and a special tingling feeling she'd never felt before as she held his hands. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for this. Thank you so much, once again." she said. "It was my pleasure, Adara." He said ever so softly as she held his hands. "Did my kiss make you uncomfortable? Because I'm-" she started. He instantly cut her off with a kiss of his own. His lips touched her cheek and her eyes closed as she felt a completely new feeling as good chills crawled down her spine.

Hades inwardly gulped. "I'm glad you like it. You can come here whenever you please." _I must thank Apollo., _he thought.

"Thank you. I absolutely love this. It has to be the greatest present I've ever received." she said. "I am glad." he said.

"Would you like to...sit with me?" she asked a little shyly, but instead of looking away she kept her eyes on his. "If that is what you wish." he said.

She smiled as she took his hand in hers again as she led him to the meadow as she smiled and pulled her dress up a little ways again as she sat back down and put her legs in the meadow once again.

Hades soon took his seat on the grassy ground beside her. He said nothing as he sat there.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as she laid down on the grass again and looked up at him. "Anything." He said before he realized what had left his mouth. "Why are you so distant?" she asked simply as she looked up at him. He was taken aback by her question. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I mean that we don't really interact much, we don't really talk, it's...silent most of the time." she said honestly. "I am just not really used to someone actually trying to get to know me for me. It's...strange to me." he said. She smiled as she sat up. "Well, if it makes you feel any better...I'm not used to it either." she said.

Hades laid back onto his side. Supporting his weight with his arm. Adara smiled as she laid back down once again as she rested on her back and smiled at him. Adara finally became brave and reached up to caress his face. She smiled as his eyes closed instantly.

She felt another good fit of chills run down her back as she touched his face, she couldn't help but admire him. Her fingers ran down his jaw and began to play with his beard. She smiled as she watched his face as she could almost see his feelings coming out. Hades's arm almost gave out, so he now laid on the grass beside her as she continued.

She smiled as she crawled closer to him as she ran her hand down his neck gently, hoping she was doing everything right and by the look on his face she could tell that she most certainly was.

His eyes remained closed and his breathing was relaxed. She smiled at him as she got closer and she kissed his cheek again as she whispered in his ear. "I would be glad to be your Queen."

His eyes opened and stared into hers. She smiled. "Honestly." she said softly. His hand reached up to caress her face. Hers then held onto his, keeping it pressed to her cheek. "And, if it's alright with you, I'd like to get to know you...for you." she said softly. She was surprised when she saw a ghost of a tear fall from his eye. She looked at him with a small smile as she caressed his cheek again.

_I can't believe..., _he thought.

She couldn't help but admire his face as she caressed it. He continued to stare at her, he was at a complete loss for words. She went to run her hand through his beard again as she accidentally brushed her hand over his lips.

His lips parted as a soft and barely audible gasp escaped him. She smiled as she almost heard it and she kissed his cheek again as she got closer to him. Her lips kissed the area closest to the edge of his mouth, while remaining on the cheek. She didn't know what kind of feelings were going through her, but she knew that they were good feelings.

Hades also could not comprehend the emotions and feelings that were coursing through him at that moment. She pulled her legs out of the meadow as she sat up closer to him and her hand ran along his cheek and down to his shoulder. "I'll stop if you need me to." she said softly.

Finally Hades could no longer control himself. His hand cradled the back of her head as he placed his lips to hers. She felt good shivers now coursing all through her as she caressed his face and the back of his head as she kissed him back. Hades pulled back, he didn't want to force her into anything.

She looked at him, blush clearly noticable on her cheeks before she smiled, making sure to let him know that she enjoyed his kiss since she was lost for words at the spontaneous action. _That was..., _He couldn't finish his own thoughts for his heart was beating so loud in his ears.

She gently bit her lip as she leaned down and kissed him again. He sat up, pulling her into his arms, pressing his lips slightly harder against hers. Her hands went into his hair as she caressed the back of his hair and she pressed her own lips against his, trying to match him. "Adara," He said breathlessly in between kisses. "Hades," she said, breathless as well, and he could sense a small moan was in her voice as her hands held and caressed his face.

The two, in their blissful state of pleasure and happiness, could not hear the screams of agony and hatred.

"I don't think I want to stop." she said softly against his lips. "We must," He pulled away. "You aren't ready yet. You may think you are, but I can sense that you are afraid."

"Just a bit...I've never been with a man before." she said softly. Hades kissed her forehead. "I shall wait till you are ready."

"Thank you." she said. "Can I ask you just one more thing?" she asked. "Anything." he said. "Why do you kiss my forehead? Don't get me wrong, I like it very much, but I was wondering if there was a significance behind it." she said as she started to remove her hands that were still caressing his face. "It is a sign of caring and respect. That you care greatly for someone." he explained and she smiled at him. "Thank you for letting me know." she said before she kissed his forehead. She watched as Hades' handsome face broke out into a genuine smile.

She smiled down at him before she completely removed her hands from his face as she laid next to him again. She smiled as she felt his hands go into her hair, softly caressing the soft locks. She then reached her hands to caress the back of his head, gently tangling her fingers into his long hair.

Hades rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. Her head laid on his chest as he continued to caress her head. She smiled as she closed her eyes and breathed out in content.

His hand then held hers that was lying over his heart. Beneath her hand she could feel his heart beating fast, it came alive at her touch. She smiled as she looked up at him as she stared into his eyes. His eyes closed as he pressed his forehead against hers. A heavy sigh escaped him. As it did, he felt his entire body relax.

She smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her forehead comfortably against his as she opened her eyes a little as she kissed his lips so softly. Beneath her hand she felt his heart skip as he kissed her back. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips against hers. The two stayed there in the meadow in each others arms. Neither wanting to move, both praying they never woke up from this dream.

_**The Next Morning...**_

The mock sun in the meadow was shining brightly upon Adara as she sat in the grass as she was laying down against the babbling brook as she ran her hand through the water, enjoying the peacefulness of her little piece of Earth.

As she was relaxing, she felt something nudge her shoulder as she turned her head and smiled as she looked over at Abaddon as she rubbed his head softly. "Come sit, Abaddon." she said with a smile as the dog walked around her as he laid down at the brook as well as the two companions enjoyed the water of the brook and the softness of the grass underneath them.

Hades stood from his spot by the weeping willow tree, not far from where Adara sat. His arms were crossed over his chest in thought as he leaned up against the trunk of the tree.

_How can someone be so at peace? So content? So innocent..., _he thought deeply about every aspect of Adara.

He sighed happily before his thoughts were interrupted by one sentence. "So it's true." Hades whipped around and saw the familiar tall dark silhouette of his nephew, Ares.

"What in Tartarus are you doing here?" he asked. Ares smiled at his uncle as he came forth. "I came to see if the rumors were true. The little thorn in our side, known to you as brother, and to me as Uncle, Hermes managed to get it out of Zeus, somehow, about your beloved queen." He then turned his attention to Adara, who was basking in the sun. "She truly is a vision of innocence. You chose well, Uncle."

"She is... I am truly content with her." he said, trying not to show the possible sign of goodness in him. "Well I am happy for you, uncle, but be warned, I come bearing..._news_." Ares said gravely. Hades looked back at Adara before returning his attention to his nephew. "Come, we'll speak in the palace." he said. The two turned and walked silently back inside, leaving Adara with Abaddon. But unfortunately, the hound spotted Ares before they could get away as Abaddon trotted over to Ares as he nudged the back of his leg appreciatively.

Ares let out a bellowing laugh as he knelt down to pet the hound.

Adara's head leaned up at the laugh as she watched Abaddon play around with the visitor. The man was tall with long black hair and tanned skin. Everywhere there was skin showing, there were scars. She stood up and made her way over to the two.

Abaddon noticed Adara coming over as he ran to her and nudged her as she smiled and knelt down to pet him. "So this is the Queen herself." She heard the booming voice say. She smiled as she stood up and looked at him before she snuck a quick glance over at Hades before she introduced herself to the visitor. "Adara." she said politely. He took her hand and placed a respectful kiss upon it. "Ares, my lady." She was shocked, to say the least, as she looked upon the God of War, as she tried not to show it. "Ares, it is very nice to meet you." she said.

"Polite one you have here, Hades." He said with a laugh. "And it is a pleasure to meet you. Do you mind if I drag away your king here for a minute or two?" he asked. "A bit, but do what you must." she said with a smile and a delightful laugh. "I promise to bring him back in one piece." He told her before patting Hades on the shoulder as they walked away.

She smiled as she watched Hades walk off with his nephew before she and Abaddon went back over to the patch of Earth.

The two Gods arrived back in Hades' throne room, and with a heavy sigh, the God of the Underworld took a seat and waited for the news.

"The Gods of Mount Olympus have decided to have a family reunion. And when I say family I meanthe _Whole Family_. Hermes spread the word around about you finding your one true queen. The family wants to show you their love and support for you. And Aphrodite wants her hands on your queen so she can..._Beautify _her. Oh dear Gods, kill me Hades so I will not have to endure this." Ares said as he ran a hand over his face. "The last time we did something like this was when Zeus married Hera over a Millenia ago and I don't want to go through that again."

"I didn't want to go through with it the first time. I refuse, I don't want to deal with any of them. We both know it won't be pleasant." Hades said immediately. "Somehow I don't see us having a choice. Oh and EROS! That bloody Cupid is going to be after me again. Determined that he is to be the one to find my future woman for me. I swear, Hades, I'm going to blast him into nothing if he does it again."

"You know that doesn't work, he always comes right back. We've both tried it before." he said. "This is going to be murder...literally."

"I've only known your Adara for a few minutes and I already love her like my sister. I don't want her to have to endure this monstrosity." Ares sighed heavily as he paced back and forth.

"Neither do I because we both know what will happen if she gets too close to our entire family, she'll want to leave me immediately afterwards. It's happened countless times with the others that have come and gone for my brothers. Remember the one that left right upon seeing all of us?" Hades said. "I don't know about her leaving you. Probably never wanting to leave Tartarus again, but certainly not you. She's a keeper, Uncle." Ares said.

"You know, she hasn't asked one thing of me since she arrived? She has not asked for one thing she desires, she's not requested even immortality. I've never met anyone so unselfish." Hades said, voicing his thoughts from earlier. "She has lived a humble life, and it was enough for her. Perhaps all she wants, is you." Ares cast an eye upon his uncle.

"There's something I've never considered. It's never happened before so it seemed almost impossible. I wish you could've seen her when Perseus first brought her to me so you could see how she's truly transformed and blossomed here in my world of darkness and depression, turning half of it into anything but." He said, thinking out loud. "So I saw. She is very happy here in Tartarus." The God of War smiled. "And she has turned your hell hound into a lap dog."

"That's exactly what I told her." he said with a smirk that Ares could tell was a very small hidden smile. "You are smiling again, Uncle." Ares said. "She's changing me, nephew." Hades said, looking out of the window where he could see Adara lounging in her paradise. "Perhaps for the better." Ares said.

"Only for her. To everyone else I'll still be the ruthless, cruel God of the Underworld." Hades said. "And of course your beloved little nephew, the God of War." Ares said smartly, bringing a smirk to his uncle's face. "We'll see." Hades said with a dark chuckle. "Shall I return to Olympus and tell Zeus your denial of the event that is to come. You know he will manage to bring you there anyways." Ares said. "Yes. I always do like a challenge to be forced to see the entire family...and try to overcome it." Hades said.

Ares offered his uncle a smile. "Till we meet again, Uncle." He turned and made his way out of Tartarus, leaving Hades to his thoughts.

"Is everything alright?" Hades soon heard Adara's pleasant voice from the doorway of the throne room as she smiled and Abaddon's footsteps were heard as he trotted up to Adara as he sat down at her feet.

"Yes, my dear, everything is fine." he said, not wanting to worry her. Adara didn't believe him though as she walked up and sat on the ground in front of him, placing her hand upon his knee.

"Talk to me." she said softly, not in a demanding way but in a curious way. Hades sighed heavily and took her hand into his. "The mere thought of having to deal with any one of my family members, other than my nephew Ares," He sighed. "it makes my stomach ache."

"Is something the matter with your family? Are you going to have to leave-" she started. "My family has found out, by way of the pain Hermes, that I have found you. They want to throw...a reunion. The last time this happened was over a millenia ago and it was a disaster, or at least Ares and I think so."

"What happened?" she asked. Hades had a far off look for a moment before a dry chuckle escaped him. "You know, I don't even remember."

She smiled as she reached out and held his other hand in her other hand as she looked at him. "Then maybe this time will be different. And, seeing as your family consists of nothing but Gods and Goddesses, I'm sure we'll probably get forced into going one way or another." she said with a smile. "Much to my dismay." he said. She softly laughed as she stood up and leaned in as she kissed his lips once again.

_How is she is able to just melt away all of my troubles?, _he thought as he sighed as she pulled away from him.

"After meeting Ares today, I'm sure we may be able to survive this, but honestly I can't give you any guarantees." she said softly as she kissed his cheek and went to sit back down next to him. "That is if Ares doesn't try to murder Eros again." Adara smiled as Hades pulled her softly into his lap, his hand trailing along her arm.

She smiled as she looked at him, feeling an array of warm shivers going up and down her spine again. She watched as he laid his head upon her shoulder and sighed heavily.

"Darling, it will be fine. I can tell you there is going to be one thing there this time that wasn't there last time." she said softly as she ran her hand through his hair. "Every woman I have brought to meet my family has left me. Either too afraid or just couldn't handle it." he said. "Well, I don't believe that will happen again. I know I come off as shy and timid at times, but I'm more brave than most think." she said softly.

He sighed again before lifting his head to look at her. "Why have you stayed? You could have left, gone back home. Yet you chose to stay with me? Me, the cruel God of the Underworld." he said. "Simple. I didn't want to go back to being lonely." she said as she looked at him. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling her close to him. Her arms went around his neck as his forehead pressed against hers. _I don't want to be alone again either., _he thought.

"When I lost my parents, I never realized just how quiet the world could be without having someone, and when Perseus brought me to you, while I was frightened at first, I did want to stay. To see if I could become less lonely, and thankfully I did and I couldn't have been happier that it was with you that I was less lonely with." she said as she looked at him.

"For so many centuries, I have lived in the dark. I was alone, and suffering for so long. Then the fates brought you to me...I have never felt so complete." he said. She smiled as she looked at him. "I feel the exact same way. Except I've lived in the light, but sometimes I did feel like I was living in the dark." she said.

"I would do anything for you. I'd pluck the moon from the heavens and put it on a silver chain for you to wear around your neck." She shivered as his fingers trailed along her neck. "I would give you your own stars to gaze upon as you dwell down here with me." he said.

"Can I ask you why you were instantly drawn to me?" she asked softly. "Your soul..." he placed his hand upon her chest. "Your innocent and kind soul. As well as your pure heart." He looked into her eyes. She smiled as she caressed his face gently, admiring and studying his features. "I've never felt like this before... I'm not sure what the feeling is exactly." she said. "Zeus said it was love...pure...untainted love." Hades sighed. "Yet I have never felt this about anyone before." he said. "Neither have I." she said softly.

Hades' hand caressed her face, cradling it gently. She smiled at him as she stared into his eyes, unable to tear her eyes away from his. Hades removed his hands from her, he reached down and picked up one of the volcanic rocks from around him. He held it in his hands, closing his eyes as he concentrated.

She watched him as she tried to understand what he was doing. He exhaled deeply as his hands opened. A bright glow came from his hands before fading away. Resting in his hands was the stone, now transformed into his symbol. He took a piece of his cloak and ripped it before tying the pendant to it. Then he carefully latched it around her neck.

She smiled at him before she looked down at the pendant. "It will keep you safe." He said as he caressed the stone. "You will now always have a piece of me with you at all times." She smiled as she kissed his lips. "I'll never take it off." she said.

His eyes searched hers for a moment before planting his lips back onto hers. She smiled as she kissed him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she got a little closer to him. A ghost of a moan escaped the god as they kissed. It surprised even himself. Almost exactly after his silent moan, Adara unexpectedly released one of her own.

He pulled her closer, pressing her body against his larger frame. One of Adara's hands slid from around his neck as she trailed her hand down his chest. She felt his heart race beneath her touch. She couldn't help the pleasured chills that were surging through her entire body over and over.

His lips slowly traveled down her jaw and then her neck. The moan she uncontrollably let out was just a bit more than her previous one. She felt him smirk against her neck. She couldn't help but smile as she felt his lips move against her skin. She moaned slightly as he pulled away.

She couldn't find words to speak as she looked at him with her smile still planted on her face. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to her room. She smiled as she held on to him and kissed his forehead.

_No one will harm or take her from me., _he thought as he cradled her in his arms.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "When is this reunion?" she asked softly. "I don't know." He sighed. "But we will find out soon." he said. She nodded as she kissed his lips as he put her in her bed when he entered her room. "For now, my dearest, you must rest." he said. "I must?" she asked softly as she softly laughed. "Yes. For at Mount Olympus...it will wear you out." he said. She smiled as she leaned up and kissed his lips once again. "Will you..." she trailed off, showing her shyness in her eyes. "What my dearest?" he asked her just as softly.

"Will you...stay with me tonight?" she asked softly. "If you so wish it." Hades took a step back from the bed and began to remove his clothes.

_Oh, is this truly going to happen?, _she thought as she watched him.

He removed his leather armor first, and then his cloth clothing. The instant he removed his cloth top his naked upper body was exposed to her now once virgin eyes.

_I sincerely hope this is no dream., _she thought as she took in every inch of him.

"Does what your eyes behold please you, my Queen?" He asked her in a velvety voice as he stood before her, in all his godly glory. "How could it not, my King?" she asked as she looked at him, trying to keep her composure. He held out his hand to her. "Come to me." he said. She smiled as she got out of the bed as she walked over to him.

He took her hand in his, pulling her closer to him. He removed her outer wrap before letting it fall to the fur covered floor. "Turn around." he told her softly. She smiled as she turned around completely. She felt his hands upon her shoulders. His hands softly untied the lacing of her dress and then slipped straps off her shoulders. Once the straps were off, he placed a kiss on each shoulder. She bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to keep down a long moan as she breathed out.

His hands came around the front of her and began to pull down her dress. As his hands pulled down the cloth they brushed against her breasts, causing her nipples to harden almost instantly. Her eyes closed instantly as she could feel his hands over her.

Her dress fell to the floor, exposing her to his eyes. For the first time, she felt completely exposed to a man, and while she felt a small bit shy about it, for the most part she felt excitement and exhiliration. Hades wrapped his arms around her, pressing her naked body against his. His lips were upon her neck, leaving soft trails of kisses on her tender skin. He heard a very small and, a bit more than soft, moan escape her lips.

"Come, and we shall bathe." He said against her neck. She smiled as she watched him out of the corner of her eye. He placed a kiss on her cheek before taking her hand in his and lead her to the bathing spring. She smiled as she followed behind him.

Hades walked into the water, gently pulling Adara in with him. He pulled her into chest deep water. She smiled as she looked at him, wrapping her arms around his neck again. Using her now wet hand, she smoothed back his long hair. Meanwhile, his hands caressed her back as he pulled her to him.

She moved some stray hairs out of his face as she smoothed them back as she ran her fingers through his hair softly. He nuzzled his face against hers and relaxed back into the water. She smiled as she rested against him and gently nuzzled her nose against his cheek playfully. His lips brushed against hers softly, she could feel his hot breath on her lips. She let out a hot breath of her own that traveled gently down his neck. His neck almost instantly fell backwards at the feel of her lips on it. She kissed softly on his neck, hoping she was doing everything right, before her kisses traveled up from his neck to his cheek and back to his lips.

He then planted a kiss upon her lips that was full of passion and want. She let an eager moan escape her lips as she kissed him as well, her passion and desire for him coming out through her actions.

His hands gripped at her skin as the kiss grew heated. Her hands tangled through his hair before her hands touched the back of his neck as her touch sent tender chills down his back. She couldn't believe the amount of feelings that were overflowing inside her. She couldn't help but let out another moan as she felt herself getting closer to him as they kissed, their kiss becoming more heated by the minute.

Hades soon came to his senses, and reluctantly, pulled away.

She looked at him as she pulled away. "Was that wrong?" she asked, adorably timid. He tried to calm his breathing. "Not yet." He said as he laid his head upon hers. "Not yet." he repeated in a much softer voice. She smiled as she nodded, showing she understood as she was catching her breath as well.

Hades went under the surface for a brief moment before coming back up. Adara smiled as she watched him reach for the bathing soaps.

She couldn't help the rapid beating of her heart as she looked upon Hades in a new comfortable light, with his hair wet and he seemed so much more...relaxed now, to her. She could tell he was still a bit distant at times, from being so lonely for so long, but she was getting through her own distance issue as well. Now all she seemed to want was just to be near him. Whether they were talking, kissing, or doing absolutely nothing at all, she would be content just sitting somewhere with him, doing absolutely nothing.

When he came back over he began to rub some grape seed oil onto her shoulders. She moaned as he massaged her shoulders.

She'd never been touched by a man at all, and it was just at this moment she was experiencing what she had been missing her entire life. His hands then came around to her collarbone and caressed and rubbed that area and her neck. She breathed out slowly as she tried to keep her moans for him stifled. His hands then went down her back, massaging the length of her back.

Her back all but arched as she felt his hands wandering down. She couldn't help but fall back against him, sighing in complete content and relaxation. Her head soon also fell back on his shoulder as her eyes closed.

Hades smiled and placed a tender kiss upon her temple and held her against him as they sat in the water. She smiled up at him as she held his hand in hers. "I do enjoy being near you so much." she said as she looked into his eyes. "As do I." He sighed. "When I am with you, I am no longer cold." he said. She smiled at him. "And I am no longer silent and alone." she said as she kissed his shoulder softly before she rested her head against it as she casted her eyes up to look at him.

_Never have I been so happy., _he thought as he buried his face into the nape of her neck.

She smiled as she looked upon him as she ran her fingers through his hair. Hades sighed in content.

"Will you stay with me every night, Hades?" she asked. "If it is what you wish." he said. She smiled. "It is."

"As you wish." he said. She sighed in content as she rested her head back against the spring.

After some time, Hades carried her out of the spring. She smiled as she held on to him, resting her head against his shoulder again as she closed her eyes in content. He wrapped a cloth wrap around her to dry before doing the same to himself.

She opened her eyes as she dried off every inch of her while subtly watching as Hades did the same out of the corner of her eye. She found herself staring at his body again. Never did she imagine that was lying underneath all that clothing and armor.

She was incredibly grateful that he got to be the first man she got to see completely...exposed. And she was also grateful that she was able to expose herself for the first time to him.

"You are staring." He said teasingly to her with a smirk on his face.

She smiled as blush formed on her cheeks as she looked down at the cloth she was drying herself with. "You're the first man I've ever seen...completely, like that." she said, laughing softly.

"Do I please you?" He asked as he walked up to her completely naked. "In more ways than one." she said as she softly and subtly bit her lip. "I am glad." He held her close. She smiled as she boldy ran her hands up his chest before bringing them around his neck as she gently rubbed the back of his neck. He moaned softly as she touched him. She smiled as she kissed his cheek and rested her head against his chest.

"You have wished it of me. Therefore I must comply with your wish, my Queen." he said. She smiled at him. "Thank you, my King." she said softly before she pulled away from him and took his hand in hers as she led him to her bed. "Wait." He said softly as he pulled her to him. His hands began to caress her skin through the cloth of the wrap. His hands worked gracefully to remove it. She smiled as she watched his hands work to remove her cloth. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed it aside, letting it fall gracefully to the fur covered floor.

She smiled as she stood before him as she reached forward and unwrapped his cloth as she went so playfully and torturously slow.

"Don't tease me, Adara." He said softly. She smiled before she removed his wrap completely and smiled before she crawled into the bed and smiled over at Hades. He smirked at her before crawling in behind her. His strong arms enveloped her, bringing her back against his bare chest. She let out a breath of content as she rested her head against his chest and ran her hands along his arms soothingly before the two both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. The Reunion

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Adara.

Thanks to my awesome PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**The Next Morning...**_

Hades had woken up with his arms still around Adara, taking in the warmth she brought to him instead of the coldness he woke up to when he was in his own bed, alone. He let a genuine smile come across him as he gently kissed his Queen's head before he got out of the bed gently so he wouldn't wake her.

Once he was dressed he looked upon her still sleeping form once again before he, with much reluctance, left the room to confront his visitor he could sense was already in his throne room. He walked inside and saw his nephew Ares playing around with a still waking up Abaddon.

"What are you doing here at this..." Hades couldn't help but smirk at the term he was about to use. "ungodly hour?" he asked as he walked over to his throne before taking his seat.

"I came to warn you." Ares said. "The reunion is set a few days from now."

"I can't stop it?" Hades asked. "Regrettably no." Ares answered. Hades brooded in his throne. "Zeus banished me here for all eternity. Why can't he just leave me be?" he asked himself. "Your guess is as good as mine, Uncle." Ares said.

"Do you know what this horrendous, tedious, event will consist of just besides them meeting Adara and possibly driving her away from me?" Hades asked. "With Zeus, there always seems to be a catch so I'd like some warning first."

"A massive feast, that is all I know of, Uncle." he said.

"This won't end well. I know it." Hades said as he looked to the door of his throne room, wondering whether Adara was awake or not yet. "I shall not keep you from your Queen any longer, dear Uncle. I merely thought you should be informed." Ares said. "I do appreciate the warning of impending doom. Thank you, Ares." Hades said as he stood from his throne. Ares gave a bow to his uncle before turning and leaving.

Hades stepped down from his throne before he looked over and saw Abaddon already back to sleep before he exited the room and wondered if he should return to Adara's room or not.

But his decision was made for him when he heard her. "Hades?" Her voice was soft and full of sleep. He couldn't help but smile as he walked into her room and knelt by her side of the bed. "I'm here. I had a very early morning visitor in my nephew." he said and she smiled sleepily at him. "I was just making sure you were alright." she said softly and those words touched him more than she realized.

He sighed softly as he looked down at her. "Lay with me?" She asked him softly. "Please?"

"Of course, my Queen. As you wish." he said as he kissed her forehead before he stood and undressed again, feeling her eyes on him as he did, before he turned and there she was, laying so beautifully in the bed as she looked at him with a small, still sleepy, smile on her face as he rejoined her.

He pulled her to him, her bare back against his bare chest. His arms wrapped securely around her. Adara smiled as she felt his warmth surround her before she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you." she whispered softly before she nestled her head on his chest.

He smiled. "Already?" he asked her playfully. _She missed me? I haven't been gone that long., _he thought, but his heart was beating rapidly at her words none the less.

"Well I did wake up without you." she said. "So yes, I missed you." she smiled. He smiled more as he leaned down and kissed her head.

"If it's not too much trouble to ask, what did Ares come for?" she asked softly. "He came to tell me of the reunion. It is set to be held in just a few days." he said. "Oh, I see... and how do you feel about that?" she asked. _As if I don't already know., _she thought as she ran her hands through his hair comfortingly. "I feel it will be a complete disaster. Ares feels the same." he said.

This caused Adara to smile and let out that beautiful laugh of hers as she kissed his cheek. "I know it's impossible for you, dear Hades, but you should learn to be positive. Even just a little." she said. "Well," he started. "I am positive about one thing." He placed a kiss on her neck. "I don't know how much longer I can resist you."

"I've tried to tell you I'm ready, but you refuse." she said softly, her breathing already a bit shallow. "You aren't ready for me to take away your virginity. That much I can sense. And when I do, I want it to be proper, I want to take my time." His hand cupped one of her breasts. "But perhaps, I can warm you up." He kissed at her neck. "Oh you've done a pretty good job of that already." she said softly.

He smirked against her neck, then turned her head to face him. He captured her lips as he began to knead her breast with his hand. She couldn't help but moan in their kiss as she felt his hands on her. He began to roll her nipples between his thumb and index finger, pinching it ever so slightly. He felt her breasts practically jump as he tended to them and Adara was trying not to lose all of her restraint and control. She gasped softly as she felt his tongue brush up against hers. All the while one of his hands began traveling down her body.

She couldn't help but to let out another pleasured moan as she felt his hands on her. Never before had she been touched like this. She always thought it would never happen to her and now she was thankful that it had, especially even more grateful that it was with Hades, which was a thought that never once crossed her mind before when she was alone on Earth.

She gasped as she felt his hand between her legs. His fingers softly rubbing her very sensitive pearl. It sent shocks of pleasure through her body. She couldn't help but moan as she was touched there for the first time as her legs involuntarily spread a bit for him.

He smirked as he pressed his lips to hers again. His fingers continued to stroke and play with her. Then they moved further down, a moan resonated from his lips as he felt how wet she was. For him.

Her eyes fluttered as they closed and she kissed him with as much passion that was surging through her body, begging to be let out. He slid one of his fingers into her, slowly moving it in and out. A loud moan escaped her lips as she kissed him, she was holding on to his shoulders as she was trying to keep her control. She could already feel herself trembling greatly in her most private area, begging for more.

Hades began to feel devilish, he removed himself from her arms and moved down her body. As he added a second finger, he also added his lips to kiss at her pearl. Adara's eyes rolled back up into her head as her eyes closed and her head leaned back against the pillows of the bed as she could feel her hips slowly rise.

She was so overcome by pleasure she couldn't focus right. Her mind was a haze and her body seemed to melt beneath his touch. She felt herself moaning for him as she was losing her control bit by bit. Her body soon began to shake and quiver. She felt a pressure building as her moans and pants increased. She reached her hands down to run gently through his hair again, she needed something to hold on to and she wanted it to be him that she had a hold of. Her back arched and her head snapped back and she almost screamed out. She felt the pressure release and was overcome with nothing but raw, immense, pleasure. She then lost all of her control as she moaned out his name loudly, unable to keep anything in anymore.

His fingers were removed and his mouth latched onto her. Devouring every drop of her juices. _She tastes of Ambrosia., _he thought as he drank from her.

Hades felt her legs try to wrap around his waist as she was losing all of her control. He moaned against her, making her vibrate. _The way she called to me., _He thought as he moaned again at the mere thought of it.

In turn she moaned louder as she called out to him once again. "Hades," she moaned again, and he could feel the love radiating from her. He moaned again as he pulled away, he didn't want her to pass out on him from the amount of pleasure she was experiencing. He kissed the inside of both of her thighs before traveling back up her body.

She bit her lip gently as a whimper escaped her. Hades pulled her to him, kissing her lips as his arms went around her. She smiled as she kissed him and she cupped his face in her hands.

_Gods I want her..., _he thought as he kissed her.

_I've never needed anyone so badly before..., _she thought as she kissed him.

He held her as close to him as possible, wanting to keep her there forever. Soon Adara fell asleep from pleasurable exhaustion. Hades smiled down at his Queen before he too fell back into a deep sleep as he held her securely in his arms once more.

_**Three Days Later...**_

Hades walked into Adara's room just as she had finished dressing. She wore a dark sapphire blue dress and wrap. Her hair was in a half up half down style along with some simple jewelry. "You look beautiful." Hades said softly as he looked upon her.

She smiled as she looked at him. "Thank you." she said softly. "You look very handsome." she said and Hades noticed that she was trembling slightly. "Why do you tremble?" He asked in a tender tone as he walked up to her. She sighed softly as she looked at the ground before she looked up at Hades. "What if they don't like me?" she asked softly. "What if they think I'm all wrong for you?" she said softly as she closed her eyes and sighed quietly once again. "I will not care what they think of you. You are _My_ Queen, not theirs. My feelings for you shall never change." he kissed her forehead before pulling her to him. She smiled as she held his hands and rested her forehead against his. "I've never felt so nervous." she said softly.

_Neither have I., _He thought as he sighed. "You needn't worry, so long as I am with you." he said softly. She smiled as she looked at him. "Thank you." she said as she kissed his lips softly. Hades returned the kiss before wrapping his arm securely around her. In a flash, they were at the gates of Olympus.

_Oh my..., _she thought as she looked upon the gates as she tried to calm herself, she was a lot more calm than previously as she felt Hades' arm around her.

The two walked through the gates and up the white shining steps. Adara looked down at her necklace with Hades' symbol as she smiled and felt her nerves start to slowly fade.

That was until she saw the room full of Gods and Goddesses and her nerves immediately started again, more so than before as she put on a calm face.

As Hades led her through the crowd, she could hear them whispering.

"That's her."

"That's Hades' new queen."

Adara could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she held on to Hades' hand as they walked through the crowd.

"How could she be with Hades?"

"She's far too innocent."

"My god brother's, hades looks different."

"Different how?"

"She looks far too young and naive."

"She may not last very long with him."

The last comment she heard only made her heart beat more rapidly as she felt a wave of negativity.

"He looks...happy."

"He does, doesn't he? He has that usual look about him, but you can tell there is something...different."

"Poor darling, she must feel so nervous..."

The walk down the long aisle with Hades looked about one hundred feet long, and Adara was lucky she wasn't feeling lightheaded.

"Hades." He closed his eyes at the sound of his brother's voice. Adara couldn't help but look over at Hades. "Brother, I'm glad you could make it." Zeus said as he walked over to the two. Hades opened his eyes as he looked at his brother. "Brother." he said shortly.

"Lady Adara, good to see that you are in better health." Zeus said. "Thank you." she said kindly. "Please don't be nervous, you are most welcome here." He said, kissing her hand before he walked off to rejoin his wife, Hera.

Hades gave a glare to his brother as he walked by. Adara gave Hades' hand a comforting squeeze as she smiled at him. Just as Hades opened his mouth to speak. "EROS!" A loud booming voice rang out.

Adara jumped as she, along with the others, were looking for where the voice had come from. A small, but toned, blond haired blue eyed god with wings came running into the banquet hall. Bow in hand.

_Cupid., _she thought as she looked over at Hades.

"Oh no." He rubbed his head as he saw Ares storming towards the cupid. He was fuming as he tried to get one of the immortal servants off of him. "EROS I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Well this is earlier than the last time." Adara heard one of the other gods say.

"I feel so bad for Ares."

"This is too funny."

"I think we can mark down a new record time on this."

"Then another for how fast Eros comes back."

"Or how fast Ares catches him."

"GET OFF ME!" Ares bellowed at the love struck woman before he managed to get away. Ares' eyes locked onto Eros and all the torches and fires in the room roared to life as the rage within Ares grew.

Most of the gods around the room were starting to make wagers with the other as everyone watched Ares and Eros. "Ares..." Hades said calmly. Adara smiled as she heard Hades' voice as it calmed her down a little more, as for Ares, he was still bent on revenge as he stalked after Eros as he ignored Hades.

Hades sighed and watched, he'd let Ares put off steam. And get some entertainment from it.

"Shouldn't someone stop them?" Adara asked Hades softly. "It won't do any good. They'll just put it off till who knows when and Ares will just blow up worse than this the next time." Hades said as he watched. Adara nodded as she looked on.

Ares now had Eros by his throat. His eyes burning as he smirked evilly. Everyone watched in silence as Ares literally choked the life out of Eros. "Ares." Zeus finally said, making the grip he had on Eros's throat lessen. Ares looked over at Zeus. "Do you know what he did?" he asked. "Yes, I do, but killing him won't solve anything. Please, put the idiot down." Ares smirked. "Certainly...father." He started to set the shorter god down and as he was muttering his 'thank you's' Ares used his God strength to hurdle him into the nearest wall and a few of the others started talking amongst themselves again.

"I told you that would happen."

"I knew it."

Ares then made his way over and stood by Hades and Adara, who placed a tender hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He let a small smile out as he looked over at her.

"Let the festivities begin." Zeus said to the crowd. Adara looked over at Hades as she put her hand in his as all of the others started wandering off to chat with each other, or to speak with Ares.

By now, both Hades and Ares were ready to jump off the nearest cliff.

Adara had felt her nerves rise and calm during the reunion, but now they had risen more than before when she saw that the first family member to come and greet the two of them was none other than Aphrodite.

"Hades, my dear Uncle." said the blonde bombshell of a Goddess. "Aphrodite." he said and Adara could tell he was still being distant and short with his own family.

"Oh, you are just too cute!" The blonde hugged Adara happily. "Don't worry about uncle, he can get frazzled very easily. I think it's because of father, really." She whispered the last part.

"Aren't you subtle." Hades said sarcastically.

Adara smiled as she let out a soft laugh. "Don't worry, Adara, people around here, their barks are worse than their bite. All except for one which the three of us want you to meet." she said giving her uncle and brother a look.

Adara looked between Hades, Ares, and Aphrodite, confused and unsure.

Ares put his head in his hand and Hades sighed heavily. All three gods prayed she wouldn't be there.

"Who-" Adara started. "Don't speak her name." Ares asked pleadingly. "Don't ask who."

Adara was feeling a strong sense of fear as she nodded at Ares.

"Why the glum faces?" Hades looked up as his other brother Poseidon came over to them.

"It isn't glum, uncle, it's worry." Aphrodite said. "Oh." Poseidon said as he realized what they meant. "Yes. Have you heard anything of it?" Aphrodite asked. "I have heard nothing. As far as I have heard she would not be coming." Poseidon said. "Hopefully it stays that way." Ares said. "Indeed. She is a thorn in all of our sides. By the way brother congratulations." Poseidon said before he gave Hades a pat on the shoulder.

Hades nodded once. "Thank you." he said so low, Adara almost didn't hear him.

Adara walked around with Hades, Ares, and Aphrodite, who seemed to be friendly attaching herself to Adara for an uknown reason, as she met almost every one of Hades' family members.

It was all going so well and Adara was starting to feel very comfortable...until..."Well, well, well. If it isn't Hades and his new Queen."

Another wave of fear overcame Adara as she went to turn around.

Standing before them was a red haired goddess with an evil gleam in her green eyes. "Aphrodite, my dear brother Ares..." she said with a dull smile. "And of course, dear Uncle Hades and his new Queen to replace Persephone..." she said. "Artemis, that is enough." Hades snapped quietly. "Do not speak of what you don't know."

"I know that you replaced Persephone, finally a woman of yours I liked, with...her." she said and Adara looked over at Hades, trying to keep her eyes on him or anywhere that Artemis wasn't.

"If you wish to know why Persephone is gone. Speak to your father. Adara is my Queen now. Persephone is gone and dead. She herself wants nothing to do with me anymore. So now if you have finished sticking your oversized pompous nose into my business..." Hades said.

Artemis then walked off with a haughty huff and Adara couldn't help but feel uncomfortable once more.

They turned around and saw the blond-haired god, Apollo. Ares and Aphrodite looked over at Apollo, letting him know with their eyes that his twin sister was here.

"I saw." He walked over to Adara. "My sincerest apologies about my sister." She nodded. "It's alright." she said softly. Apollo smiled at Hades before he walked off.

"Don't worry about Artemis, Adara, you did nothing wrong." Aphrodite said as she held Adara's hand comfortingly and she smiled over at Aphrodite. "Thank you, Aphrodite." she said.

Once they left, Hades wanted to grab Adara and return to Tartarus. Adara looked at Hades as she held his hand a little tighter.

But Hades knew he couldn't leave. So he sighed heavily and just stood there with her.

"What do we do?" she asked quietly. "We stick it out." He muttered. "Are you...alright?" she asked softly as they walked around the room slowly. "I will be once it is just the two of us again." he said and Adara smiled as she looked at him as the two endured the rest of the family reunion.

_**Later in the Evening...**_

The fesitivites were over for the day and Artemis was still brooding over the reason for the "festivities".

Soon, she felt a dark presence, darker than her own, surround her before she heard a whisper in the air. "Artemis." she recognized the voice.

She turned and saw her. "Persephone." The dark grey mist of a woman smiled at Artemis. "Artemis, how I've missed speaking with you." she said. "And I you." Artemis said. "I must ask for your help. I want my Hades back, Artemis. I think only the two of us know what a treasure I was to him, and that his new Queen is a terrible disgrace." Persephone said cruelly. "I couldn't agree more." Artemis said.

"Artemis, we must do something. We must take her away from him, so that I may once again rule by his side. I can't stand not being without him, Artemis. Will you please help me? Set an animal after her, do something to help me, please. I know you, of everyone, would know exactly how to destroy her." Persephone said desperately. "The entire family is protecting her now! What do you want me to do? If I get caught I will be sent down into a prison just like Zeus did to the Titans." Artemis said.

"We must do this in a way that they will not know who did something to her. You're right, if we set an animal on her they will know it was you. What if...what if we curse her with a sickness, a slow-acting sickness that will take place...that will take place when she seduces my Hades to take her virginity from her. And if she should become pregnant we can kill the would-be child as well, that way Hades will have no part of her left to hold on to and he will have no choice but to bring me back to life and power." Persephone said with a bright evil smile that matched the gleam in her eyes.

"You better be right about this, Persephone. If I go down...you will go down with me." Artemis said. "I promise, Artemis. All we need to do is get your twin brother to help by invoking this plague on her." Persephone said. "My twin loves her already! Practically all the children of Zeus see her as their auntie now!" Artemis yelled. "No one will help. THEY LOVE HER."

"Mustn't you have some blackmail on him? Something to get him to side with you! You must think, Artemis!" Persephone said. "I can't! Apollo is Zeus's golden child! He can do no wrong!" Artemis shouted. "Then make him, Artemis! Get dirt on him! Make him turn against them and join you!" Persephone yelled before she vanished.

"How can I when he hasn't got any!" Artemis yelled as she growled in anger as she watched her friend vanish as she tried to come up with some way to team her brother up for her cause, but she knew Apollo. If he even heard an inch of corruption or mutiny in the family, he would be the first to inform their father. No matter if it made him look bad or not. She had to look upon another god to plague the new disgrace.

_**Elsewhere...**_

Adara was standing out on the balcony of her and Hades' room for the night. She had never seen so many stars. She looked all over the night sky, admiring each star as she smiled up softly at the dark night sky.

"You seem happy." she heard Hades' voice from behind her. She smiled as she looked over at him. "You're here, so yes I am happy." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He sighed heavily as he stood there with her. His forehead gently pressed to hers.

"Are you happy?" she asked softly as she rested her forehead against his as she looked up at him. "I am." He whispered to her. She smiled a little brighter. "And how did you think your family reunion went today?" she asked. "Terrible." He said. _Disaster., _He thought.

She couldn't help but laugh softly as she looked at him. "Other than Artemis, and Ares trying to kill Eros, I didn't think it went all that terrible." she said as she ran one of her hands gently over his cheek as she cupped his face in her hand.

He let out a grunt like moan at the feeling of her touching him.

She smiled as she looked at him. "Hmm, it is rather late, isn't it?" she said softly. "It is..." He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the large bed. "Why not make the most of it?"

"Really?" she asked as she smiled at him and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

_She's so intoxicating., _He thought as he lowered his lips to hers. Adara smiled as she kissed his lips as her hands tangled in his hair. Hades sighed in content as he put his full weight on her as he kissed her. "Mmmmm.." she moaned as she felt the comfortable weight on her as she kissed him with as much passion as she had inside of her.

His hands caressed her legs as he slowly began to push up her dress. "Hades," she moaned through their kiss. His lips soon met her neck and quickly found her spot. "Oh Hades," she moaned louder as she held on to him and her eyes rolled back into her head. He kissed between her breasts and then back to her lips. She smiled as she kissed his lips as she took his face into her hands as she let out all of her passion in their kiss.

_My Gods..., _he thought as he kissed her back with just as much passion.

She moaned his name in his mouth as they kissed, madly passionate. He sighed as he pulled back. "We must stop." He said against her lips. "Why?" she asked softly against his lips. "Because I will not make love to you till we are home." he said. She felt such a good burn inside of her for him whenever he said those two words 'make love' as she smiled at him and gently pulled away from him.

"For here," he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "All eyes and ears are watching and listening."

She looked at him. "They are?" she asked, showing her shyness once again as she gently bit her bottom lip, a shy habit she had since she was a child. "Sometimes it seems the walls have ears, so we must be careful." he said. She nodded as she looked around a little. "Don't worry, there are none listening now." He kissed her before rolling to the side. She smiled as she looked at him and reached over to hold his hand. "Good night, Hades." she said softly as she kissed his cheek and then his lips softly before she kept her hand in his while she turned over to sleep. Hades stayed awake a little while longer. He watched her sleep in his arms, even as she slept she looked like an angel.

When she was in a deep sleep, Adara turned over as she wrapped her arms around his chest as she cuddled her head onto his chest as she kissed his chest softly in her sleep before he felt her calm, deep breathing of sleep.

_She's so much like a child., _Hades thought as he looked upon her, but Adara then proved she was anything but a child as her hands gently dropped in her sleep and were dangerously close to his member that was much more than ready for her. He gulped and moved away slightly, placing a pillow between her hands and his rock hard member. He sighed as he rolled onto his back. _Dear Gods, what she does to me._, he thought.

Soon, Hades, after much difficulty as thoughts and images came to his mind, torturing him pleasurably, he finally was able to go to sleep as he held Adara in his arms.

_**The Next Morning...**_

Hades had woken up before Adara, desperate to leave and go back to his home of Tartarus. Yet he could not bring himself to wake Adara before the dawn. So, he sat there, watching over her, letting her sleep just a while longer.

She turned over in her sleep as she softly fluttered her eyes open as she smiled sleepily up at him. "Good morning, darling." she said softly, not realizing that was the first time she'd called him anything other than his name. A soft smile broke out on his face. "Good morning." he said. She sat up in bed and kissed his lips softly. "You're eager to get home to Tartarus, aren't you?" she asked with a smile. "Is it that obvious?" he asked. "To me, it is." she said with a soft laugh. "It's alright, I don't blame you. You're used to your Tartarus, it must be awkward staying in an unfamiliar bed-" she started. "And being surrounded by people who used to taunt me and would want me thrown back there at the quickest glance." He muttered darkly.

Adara looked at him, feeling hurt and sympathy come to her features, as she rested her hand against his cheek. "Oh, Hades, darling, I'm so sorry." she said softly. "It is in the past." He said softly. "I hope it stays there." she said in a whisper as she kissed his lips softly. "I think we need to go home. I wouldn't want any more thoughts like that coming to you." she said, and for the first time with any woman that had said that to him, he heard the care for him come out in her tone. Not even Persephone said that sentence with care, always with lust, and that thought made him angry.

He touched her face. "What would I do without you?" he asked, mostly to himself. She smiled as she touched his face. "I was just beginning to ask myself the same question." she said softly. He smiled at her. "You must dress so we may go home." She smiled as she kissed his lips softly. "Alright, darling." she said, getting very comfortable with her lovely petnames for him as she crawled out of bed as she started to dress slowly, not realizing how seductive she looked to Hades.

_She is a tease., _Hades thought as he watched.

Adara smiled as she felt that good burn go through her again as she noticed Hades' eyes on her as she dressed and as soon as she was completely dressed there was a quick knock on her door as Adara smiled at him as she watched him walk to the bedroom door.

The blonde goddess of love and beauty came waltzing in. "Oh, dear uncle where is my new auntie?" she said happily.

"You are far too cheery in the mornings." Hades said as he rubbed his head.

"Good morning, Aphrodite." Adara said with a smile as she walked over to her new friend. "Oh, dear Auntie!" She hugged her. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully." she said with a smile as she hugged Aphrodite. "Oh, wonderful. You know, I'm sad to see you go." Aphrodite said. "Oh, I know, but I'm sure we'll see each other again." she said as she smiled at the goddess. "Oh, most definitely. You know, I see you more as a friend then an aunt." she said. "So do I, you've been nothing but kind to me since we first met." she said happily. Aphrodite hugged Adara. "Well, I must be off. Ares still wishes to kill my son." She said before running off.

Adara smiled at Hades whenever Aphrodite had rushed off. "I really do like her. She's much nicer than I thought she'd be." she said with a smile. "Quite frankly, I find her cheery nature a tad annoying sometimes." he said and Adara couldn't help but let out a brighter smile as she couldn't help but laugh softly. "I'm not entirely surprised, to be honest." she said.

Hades pulled her to him, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. She smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Take me back home, please?" she asked in a whisper and he could sense and feel the emotions rushing through her. "If that is what you wish." he said. She nodded as she looked into his eyes. "Please." she said softly as she held him. He leaned his forehead to hers. "As my Queen commands." he kissed her as he banged his staff, sending them home.


	4. King and Queen

Chapter 4

Thanks to my PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Adara.

_**Tartarus**_

Adara smiled when she saw the darkness of the Underworld when she opened her eyes, once she was sure they were back at home, as she felt the ground under her feet again. This dark and dank place was becoming home to her more and more every day. She smiled up at the palace that Hades had built for himself before Abaddon had come bounding off of the stairs as he went right to Adara. She smiled as she kissed Hades' cheek softly before she let go of him to bend down and pet Abaddon. He whined and licked her face. Adara laughed softly as the dog licked her face as she petted him.

"Fierce hell hound you are." Hades said, sending a look to Abaddon. Adara smiled as she looked back at Hades before Abaddon growled lowly like Hades was used to hearing, but when Adara looked back at him he happily licked her face again as she laughed again before she stood up. Hades rolled his eyes at the dog and walked off.

She watched him walk off before she petted Abaddon once more before she nicely told him to go and rest in the small part of Earth before she walked after Hades as she went into his palace to find him. Yet she couldn't find him anywhere. She then entered the meadow and saw him sitting against the trunk of the willow tree, immersed among its weeping branches.

She smiled as she sat on her knees next to him. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked softly as she stroked his cheek gently. "Just happy to be home." he said. "As am I. I love this place as my own home already, it becomes more comfortable every day to me." she said with a peaceful smile. He smiled at her before he closed his eyes. She smiled as she stood up as she wandered over to the soft babbling brook as she laid down and ran her hand through the water gently.

Hades sighed heavily as he began to relax. He heard Adara's soft sigh of content as she stroked the water of the brook gently, enjoying and admiring the water that danced under her hand. He cracked his eyes open and saw her. She looked like an angel. He could almost see an angel-like glow around her as she sat underneath the mock sun as she let the water flow freely as she removed her hand from the brook.

He couldn't help but stare. Then she looked over at him and smiled softly as she changed her position from laying on her stomach to turning over so she could lay on her back and only the most devious thoughts could run through Hades' mind.

_If only..., _he thought as he continued to stare.

Suddenly when Adara's eyes met his once again, he sensed a rush of desire burning a fire in his Queen as she watched him with a small smile as she pulled her dress up slightly as she sat up, keeping her eyes on him, before she turned towards the meadow as she put her legs in, but her eyes never left his.

"Don't tempt me, woman." he said in a low voice. She smiled as she pulled her legs out of the water as she always did, and Hades had just noticed how beautiful and slender her legs really were as she stood up and walked over to him as she sat next to him on her knees again as she whispered to him. "I am your Queen, aren't I?" she whispered innocently to him, as she got so much closer. "Aren't Kings and Queens supposed to... consummate their relationship when they feel it's the right time to do so?" she asked in a whisper. "Yes, but the more you tempt me I don't know if I will be able to hold back." he said. "Why are you holding back? Aren't I ready yet?" she asked.

"I'm afraid...that I'll hurt you." he said softly. She looked at him with sympathy on her face. "Oh, Hades, you won't hurt me." she started. He cupped her face with his hand and looked into her eyes. She smiled as she looked at him, when she felt his hand cupping her face she felt so much warmer as she reached her hand out to touch his face as she stroked his cheek gently. Hades stared into her eyes, wanting deeply to take her and make her his completely, but he was also slightly afraid.

"I can do this, Hades." she said softly. "I know I can. Please, Hades. Make me yours, please." she all but begged him as her desire and need for her to be his, as well as him to be hers also. He gulped before he nodded. "Alright."

"You don't have to if you're not ready for me, Hades. I'll wait as long as possible until you're ready." she said softly as she kissed his cheek before she stood up and turned to walk back over to the brook. Hades watched her, his need for her was growing greater and greater.

Adara sat down by the brook as she looked down at the water that was moving before she looked over at Abaddon who was drinking from the brook. She smiled at him as she laid down again, this time she was on her side, as she ran her hand through the water and she closed her eyes. She let the comforting coldness of it soak her hand as she let it glide freely.

_I will not be able to resist much longer., _he thought as he looked upon her.

"I think I'm going to go inside for a while and change into something more comfortable." Adara said softly enough so Hades could hear before she started off for the palace. Hades sighed heavily. "Oh hell." He said to himself as he felt a hardening feeling below.

Abaddon looked over as Adara was walking towards the castle as he went to start following her.

Soon after, Hades started following. He stalked after her in a slow devilish fashion.

Adara could feel a hot feeling in the center of her back as she looked out of the corner of her eye to find Hades following her and Abaddon was right by his side. She smiled as she looked forward as she kept walking towards her room.

Yet every time she looked over her shoulder, she saw that intense lustful gaze on her, making her tingle all over. She bit her lip so she wouldn't let out a moan as she saw the look in his eyes that she was sure was in her own as she started to go into her room, but she stopped. Not sure if he wanted to take her in her room or into his as she leaned against the wall, trying to be as attractive as she could.

_I don't know if I'm doing this right., _she thought as she tried not to show her disbelief in herself.

She then felt Hades pressing his body against her back. "Keep walking." He whispered into her ear.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye once again before she started walking again, she felt tingles as her nerves started to rise as she tried to walk confidently down the hall, trying to imagine what his room would look like. When she was first here, she had nightmares of what his room might look like, but now that she had gotten to know him she was starting to think of his room as maybe a dimly lit place.

At least it would whenever the two of them were in it, either dimly lit or no light at all. And that thought shocked her to her core. She'd never thought such an impure thought before, but for some reason she didn't think that it was too terrible of a thought or thoughts to have. She had had plenty since the first time she had bathed with him and had him touch her in the most sensual way.

They kept walking till Adara found a large black wood door. "Open it." He commanded softly. She took a silent deep breath before she opened it and gently pushed it open.

The instant the door opened, a roaring fire appeared in the fireplace. Torches were lit by themselves as were the candles. The floor of the bedroom was lined with fur just like Adara's. At the center of the room was a large bed, larger than her own and covered with plush blankets and pillows.

She paused at the door as she was unsure if she should go in first or if she should let him in first.

"Keep going." he whispered again in that voice. She closed her eyes halfway before she opened her eyes and walked inside his bedroom. As soon as she stepped one foot inside Hades' room, she saw the misty form of the ghost woman that had scared the living hell out of her when she first got to Tartarus when she was bathing.

"YOU!" the ghost woman screamed and Adara's eyes widened as she was frozen in her spot as the mist started shouting profanities at her in Greek and Adara was upset, confused, angry, and shocked at the disrespect she received from this unknown woman as she had never been insulted so cruelly in her entire life as the mist of a woman started screaming her profanities now as she came closer and closer to Adara, who now had small tears forming in her eyes.

Adara was then pushed back as Hades practically flew in front of her, facing the ghost. His eyes as a whole became as black as night as his rage seemed to overcome him. From his hand he sent a powerful blast, sending the ghostly woman into the wall. Knocking her back, it weakened her greatly.

Hades, still in the state of rage, walked over to the ghostly form of Persephone. "Stay here, Adara." He growled as he took the ghostly woman by the hand and all but dragged her out of the room.

Adara watched him take the ghostly woman away as she shook from terror. She mostly shook out of the fear of seeing Hades with those terrifying black eyes. There seemed to be no life in them. Just his anger. She couldn't believe what had happened right in front of her as she felt herself shaking from outside to inside.

Somewhere deep down in the catacombs of Tartarus. Persephone began to regain her strength and began to gain her bearings. She looked around. Everything was dark except what illuminated by a single torch on the wall. She then saw bars. Persephone stood and reached the bars, attempting to pass through them. But she couldn't, they were solid and lit up every time she touched them. "No...NOOOO!" She screamed as she tried to get free, but she knew exactly where she was.

"You have threatened Adara for the last time." She heard a dark voice echoing in the black abyss that surrounded her.

"Hades, don't do this to me! Please don't do this to me! I only tried to-" she started. "You tried to only benefit yourself." His voice echoed again. She couldn't see him, for this was what he was good at. Hiding, scaring...being the demon children were told about in stories by their mothers. "Your jealousy, your greed, your want for power...it has always been your undoing, Persephone."

"Hades, please, don't do this. I'm your Persephone. Darling, you don't want to do this to me. Don't you remember the love I used to give you? Don't you remember the pleasure? The heat between us... well the good heat." she said, trying to seduce him with her voice since she couldn't see him. "I remember how you used to be. But I guess, that was all but a facade. I never loved you, I only lusted for you. I thought it was love because I desparately wanted someone to share my lonely existence with. I made a terrible mistake choosing you. You plotted against me, attempted to destroy me! ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR GREED, PERSEPHONE!"

"Oh, Hades, my darling Hades, show yourself to me. I want to see you so I can tell you how truly sorry I am and how terrible I feel for the way that I was to you, my love." she said the last two words as sensually as she could. "I no longer owe you anything. I have mourned over the decision to end your life, but how I have wasted my life over mourning over someone who was plotting to destroy me and take my power." His voice continued to echo in the dark. He could be everywhere, and anywhere in this dark place.

"Hades, please, I'm so sorry." she dropped to her knees. "I need you! Please, get rid of her and bring me back! I will never attempt to plot against you again. I've changed since my death and I'm truly so sorry for the way I tried to bring down your power. I don't want power anymore!" she screamed in mock agony. "Even now, you show no true emotions. I have learned to listen to what you say, Persephone. Oh, how your mother has told me how much disappointment she now has for you." He sighed heavily. "How I have longed to destroy you over this latest period of time. But that...would require an act of mercy. Sadly..."

Persephone grew frightened as she saw the darkened face of Hades appear. His eyes were completely black, full of malice and hatred.

"I have none to give." he said.

She looked up at the sight of her former husband and King as she whimpered before him. "Hades, let me go back to the river Styx. Please. I'll never bother you or your..whore," she muttered the word, but she couldn't finish her sentence when she saw Hades' eyes go even blacker and darker as she was now frozen with fear.

"You were given your final chance when you declared you wanted nothing more of me." He said harshly. "But your pride and your jealousy have now condemned you to this place. A place where your only companion will be your own screams."

"Hades, please, I'll do anything you order me to do. Just please do not keep me down here! Find one more drop of mercy to give your beloved Persephone so I can have one more chance." she said. "As I told you..." he said as he faded into the black once more. "I have none to give. You will stay here, and in the screams of agony and pain you will know the pain you have caused me all of these years. Goodbye, Persephone...Forever."

"No, Hades, No! Don't do this! Let me free, please! I'll do anything!" she screamed. "YOU WRETCHED GOD! I'LL HAVE YOUR WHORE FOR THIS! AND THEN I'LL BE AFTER YOU AND YOUR LONELINESS TO FILL YOUR VOID WHEN YOU HAVE NO OTHER OPTION! YOU'LL BEG FOR ME TO RETURN TO YOU!" she screamed before she let out an agonized cry that echoed all around her and shook the walls around her.

Hades shut the doors to the catacombs, leaving Persephone in darkness, leaving her to her screams and her agony. Eventually she would fade just like all the other souls he had cursed there.

Eventually...she would die the ultimate death. And be nothing.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Adara had slid down the wall in Hades' room as she shook and hugged her knees to her chest as she tried to stop the images of Persephone coming after her as she rested her head on her knees, still noticably trembling and she started to wonder if it would ever stop.

The door opened and she instantly felt Hades' hands on hers. She took a breath as she felt her shaking stop immediately as she looked up at him. "I guess I wasn't ready for everything." she said softly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered as he laid his head to hers. "I should have known she would have attempted to do something like that."

"May I ask again who she is?" she asked softly as she looked at him. He sighed heavily. "My first wife..." He said as he sat down in front of her. "She became jealous and greedy, drunk with the want of power. Zeus told me that I had to end her to save her. Turns out she was plotting against me."

"Plotting to do what? Take your power?" she asked, confused and disbelieving. She couldn't believe that a woman would be with a man for his power alone.

"Yes. Zeus denied her a place to rule all her own. Denied her the power she craved. So, she wanted mine." Hades explained. "That's terrible. I don't understand why a woman would do that to a man. To be in a relationship just for his power, it isn't right." she said and Hades could hear and feel the sincerity coming out of her as she looked at him.

He sighed heavily as he ran his hand over his face. She looked at him before she adjusted herself so she was sitting on her knees as she put her arms around him and kissed his cheek softly. "I'm so sorry." she whispered to him. He pulled her to him and held her tight against his chest. "May I..." she paused before she took a deep breath as she pulled away enough to look at him, while still being in his arms. "May I...stay with you tonight?" she asked. "Of course." He mumbled softly as he caressed her soft hair.

She smiled as she kissed his forehead softly before she let out a thought she'd been thinking and feeling for a while as she cupped his face in her hands. "I'm in love with you, Hades." she said honestly as she felt her heart warm and tighten in anticipation of his reaction. "You are?" he asked softly as he looked at her. She looked straight into his eyes as she smiled. "Yes, of course I am. I love you, Hades. I feel it every time I'm around you, I feel it in the air, but most importantly I feel it in my heart." she said as she took one of his hands gently out of her hair as she laid his hand against her heart.

She saw his eyes well up with tears, he visibly gulped. "You love me..." he whispered again.

She smiled as she felt her own tears as she looked at him and she reached her hand out and touched his heart, a place not even Persephone had touched. "Yes, I love you. More than anything I've ever loved before. And not for power. I love you for yourself, Hades. Because I've gotten to know you. I've gotten to be with you on a personal level, to know more about you and your family. I've never loved a man before, and I'm glad that you are the only one I could ever love so strongly like this." she said as she looked straight into his tear-filled eyes with her own.

In a flash, his hand cupped the back of her neck and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled as she kissed him as her hand cupped the right side of his face, while her other hand was still firmly placed on his heart. He rolled her onto the fur covered floor, the kiss ensuing the whole time.

Her hand that cupped his face went around his neck as she gently pushed the back of his head so that their kiss became just a small bit harder as she kissed him with every ounce of passion that rushed through her body. "Stop," Hades muttered more to himself than anything. "We must stop. We are both not ready after the predicament of today." he said. She looked at him as they pulled away. She nodded slowly. "I understand..." she said softly. Hades gently pulled her up. "Where would you like to sleep?" he asked. "With you, please." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Alright. We'll stay here." He turned his head and whistled the same haunting tune he had before. Abaddon then came trotting in along with three other hell hounds. They were slightly larger than Abaddon.

She stood a little closer to Hades as she looked upon all of the hell hounds that had entered Hades' room. They all sat in front of the two obediently, awaiting command.

Adara looked from the dogs to Hades. "They will keep watch." he said. "Do you have them keep watch over you every night?" she asked as she looked upon the intimidating dogs...and Abaddon.

"Sometimes." Hades said as he sat on the bed. She couldn't help but find him absolutely desirable as she saw him sit on his bed as she smiled softly at him before she felt a nudge on her leg as she looked over at Abaddon nudging her forward as she shook her head and smiled as she walked over to Hades.

Good boy., Hades thought with an inward smirk.

Adara smiled as she touched Hades' face softly when she got close enough to him. He kissed her softly before pulling her into bed. She smiled as she got into his bed next to him as she looked over at the dogs again, feeling a bit uncomfortable with their eyes watching their every move as she wrapped her arms around Hades when she was comfortable in the bed.

The two lay there on the bed, looking at one another. Their hands linked as they stayed in a comfortable silence.

Adara couldn't help but let out a smile as she looked at him. He pulled her to him and the two fell asleep almost instantly.

The Next Day...

Hades and Adara were in their usual spots in the space of Earth. Adara laying by the meadow and Hades by the willow tree.

"Have you ever been on Earth, Hades?" Adara asked as she looked over at her King. "Once...centuries ago." he said. "What did you do when you were there?" she asked as she looked at him. "I..." he hesitated. She took her hand out of the water and stood up as she walked over and sat next to him. "Don't worry, Hades, I would never judge you." she said.

"It was when I found Persephone..." he said. "I see..." she said as she looked at him. "But I do remember it. It was a warm summer day." he said. She smiled softly as she got closer to him and listened to him. "Now that I think about it...the day was far more beautiful in my memory." he said. "What happened? Was it good?" she asked softly as she smiled peacefully. He sighed. "I felt happy."

She reached over softly as she took his hand in hers. His hand squeezed hers briefly as he let out a heavy sigh. "Darling, you don't have to tell me about this if you don't want to. I completely understand." she said as she looked up at him. Hades slowly nodded before growing silent once again.

Just before Adara could say anything else, the two heard Cerberus at the entrance of Tartarus barking loudly. The loud raging roaring barks of the hell hound echoed and rumbled the ground beneath them.

Adara looked over from where the barks were coming from before she looked back at Hades. "What do we do?" she asked. "Follow me." Hades said, pulling her softly along till they reached the entrance of Tarturus. The instant they arrived Adara's attention was brought up. Standing at the entrance was the massive three headed dog.

"Oh my..." she said softly in a whisper. "Stay here." Hades said as he walked forward, his eyes soon setting upon the blonde haired goddess. "What are you doing here." He demanded.

"Oh, come now Uncle, I want to see my new auntie Adara." the Goddess of Beauty was heard. Hades groaned loudly before he called off Cerberus.

"Hades, she just wants to visit." Adara said, smiling. Adara ran past him and hugged the blonde. "Auntie Adara!" Aphrodite said happily as the two hugged. They laughed and smiled before walking together back over to Hades.

The two heard a small growl and Aphrodite smiled. "Was that you or Cerberus, Uncle?" she asked before she skipped off, making sure to take Adara with her. Hades rolled his eyes, but it warmed his heart to see Adara happy.

Soon, Adara came back over to her King as she kissed Hades' lips softly. "Just relax, darling, she just wants to visit with me, she doesn't want to live with us." she said softly as she ran her hand softly down his cheek.

Thank God., he mumbled in his head as he followed them.

"So, tell me Auntie, what is it like living down here?" Aphrodite asked. "It's more peaceful than you may think." Adara said with a smile. "Truly?" Aphrodite asked curiously. "Truly." Adara said, smiling. "It may be a place that most think of as torturous and unkind, but to me it's home. It's a peaceful, stable home. And honestly, I wouldn't want to live anywhere else." she said truthfully. "You are truly good for him, you know that. I can see him warming more and more..." Aphrodite said softly. "And all this time I thought it was just me seeing that." Adara said with a smile. "We've all seen it, some more than others, but we've seen it." Aphrodite said. Adara couldn't help but smile as she and Aphrodite sat down by the meadow in Adara's piece of Earth.

"I can't believe he did this for you. He never did anything like this for Persephone. He must truly love you." Aphrodite said. "I hope so. I know I am truly in love with him." Adara said as she looked back at Hades with a smile. "I'm so happy that you are my auntie." Aphrodite said happily with a huge smile on her face. Adara looked back at her new niece and friend as she smiled brightly. "I'm happy to be your aunt...and it does give me a good sense of pride to say that Aphrodite is my niece." she said as that beautiful giggle escaped her again.

At least Aphrodite is good for one thing and that's making Adara happy., Hades thought as he looked on.

Aphrodite and Adara lounged in the little piece of Earth for a few more hours, and by the time Aphrodite had decided she had tortured Hades enough with her presence she decided to go back home. By the time the two had turned so Adara could lead Aphrodite back to the entrance of Tartarus, she saw that Hades was no longer in his former place.

"Hmm, I wonder where's gone." Adara said as she and Aphrodite started towards the entrance of Tartarus. "I'm sure he's just inside brooding." Aphrodite said as she and Adara reached the entrance. "Well, I'll see you next time Auntie Adara. It was wonderful seeing you again." the Goddess said as she and Adara shared one more hug before Aphrodite left.

Adara turned as she made her way back into Tartarus, and she still didn't see Hades or even Abaddon around so she went inside of his palace to try and find him.

As she walked around she saw another one of the Hell hounds. When the hound saw her, he happily trotted up to her. "Do you know where Hades is?" she asked. The hound looked at her and started walking away. So, she followed. She walked down one of the long hallways in the palace as she followed the hell hound.

The hound led her to a room where she found Hades. He sat in the middle of a ring of fire, and he seemed to be meditating almost.

She stayed quiet as she watched him. She didn't want to startle or disturb him.

Finally, the fire died down and Hades looked as if he finally had taken a breath.

"Hades?" Adara finally asked softly. "Mmmmm." He said softly. Adara couldn't ignore a shiver that ran through her as she heard him. "Aphrodite's gone home." she said softly and Hades could practically feel her desire in the air. "So I see." he said. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright." she said. "May I ask what you're doing?"

"It's a way to relieve stress." He said softly, still not moving. "I see..." she said softly as she bit her lip gently as she watched him.

"You are flustered." He said softly as he looked upon her. "I am." she said truthfully. "I'm not sure why, but I am."

She saw a smirk appear on his face. "I can imagine."

Adara smiled as she felt a light blush come to her cheeks. Soon, she felt a nudging on her leg as she looked down at Abaddon pushing her towards her King as she smiled and started walking over to Hades.

She followed and sat down beside Hades. She looked at him as she kissed his cheek softly, but as she reached in he turned his head and captured her lips.

"Mmmm..." she moaned softly as she kissed his lips. He pulled her to him, deepening the kiss. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as she crawled closer to him. She felt his hands grip her back and hips as the kiss grew more and more passionate. Adara had then put herself in Hades' lap as she held on to the back of his neck tightly, but it didn't hurt Hades in the least. If anything it made him harder for his Queen.

His lips then went to her neck, his lips kissing and sucking on her skin. A moan came out of Adara like none she'd ever let out before as she held on to Hades, gripping his back to show him her desire for him as she moaned uncontrollably.

Her head fell backwards as he began to massage her breast through her dress. Hades now had even better access to Adara's neck as her head was leaned back as she moaned in pleasure, greatly enjoying Hades touching her most sensitive places.

She shuddered when Hades began to work her tender nipples into hardened peaks.

"Oh Hades," she moaned loudly as she held on to him. That was the very first time that Hades had heard her moan his name like that.

He let out a long and deep growl of a moan as he moved to the other breast, this time using his mouth. Adara's moans now became longer and high pitched as she held on to him. She felt herself rising in pleasure as she moaned and laid down on her back on the floor as she let him know exactly how he was making her feel.

Hades climbed on top of her, but didn't stop. Adara smiled as her moans now became soft screams as she held on to him, her hips were raising to meet his. Her back arched high when she felt him move his hand beneath her skirts to touch her. "Oh...mmm...Oh Hades..." she moaned as her back instantly arched the second he touched her.

She flinched slightly as he nipped at her breasts. She whimpered softly for him. This earned a moan from the god as his hands worked faster on her. "Hades," Adara moaned. "Hades, please...please take me, my King." she begged through her moans.

He growled above her. She looked up at him, wondering if she had done something wrong, but soon his mouth was pressed up against hers. "Mmm..." she moaned again as she kissed him tenderly.

His hands moved up her dress to her hips, he needed her, and he needed her now.

"Please, my King, take me now. Make me your Queen completely." she begged against his lips as she held him to her as they kissed. She heard some movement by him before she felt him push into her.

A scream of absolute ecstasy escaped Adara as her head snapped back and her back arched even higher. He moaned against the skin of her neck as he started moving.

"Oh Hades, mmm yes..." she moaned. She moaned again as his teeth clamped down on her breast. Adara felt herself tightening around him as her moans and other sounds took over her.

His hips kept moving in a quick rhythmic motion. Her hips soon moved along with his, matching his pace as she held on to her King. Hades didn't speak, he simply savored the feel of her. Adara couldn't help but let out her feelings of pleasure as she felt them rushing through her like nothing before.

Soon she began feeling a sensation stronger than what she felt before.

"Hades..." she moaned softly as she felt this feeling, looking to him for an answer. His only reply was moving faster. She felt herself growing more and more aroused before she screamed out of complete pleasure and satisfaction as she felt something coursing out of her.

Hades kissed her heavily as he felt his release. Adara smiled as she kissed him again, holding her to him tightly as she released completely as she moved her tongue out of her own mouth as she licked his lips. Hades laid his forehead to hers as he tried to catch his breath.

Adara smiled as she rested her forehead comfortably against his. She loved the feel of his weight on top of her, but she loved the feeling of him nestled inside of her even more. A thought then came to Adara. Has he released himself into me?, she couldn't help but think but she didn't dare ask for she didn't want to ruin their moment.

Slowly Hades got off of her, and then pulled her up leading her to his room so they could sleep and bathe. She would be staying with him from now on.


End file.
